Lies My Parents Told Me
by Glass Sugar
Summary: Black eyes stared at David, the feelings of sadness and millenia of regret pouring out from those endless black orbs were all too clear. Rush was gone, that thing wore his skin now and yet David wanted to love him. Rush was his beautiful illusion.
1. Butterfly

**Summary-**While investigating reports of suspicious activity around the Gaslin Caves Blocter and Pagus cross paths with slave traders. Among the merchandise is a beautiful boy, an exotic dancer named Rush who possesses a rare Remnant. Bringing him back to Athlum it sparks the beginning of a war that will threaten not just the city but the world and somehow Rush is connected to the heart of it all.

**Notes-**I have yet to finish the game so bear with me for the first few chapters. This story will have a same sex pairing namely David/Rush. Seriously could it be more obvious? Or maybe it's just my sick imagination, hehe. Anyway enjoy and review please.

* * *

**Lies My Parents Told Me**

**Chapter One**

**Butterfly **

_**Gaslin Caves**_

Recent reports of thieves being spotted around the region near the Gaslin Caves were becoming more frequent as of late leaving the Marquis of Athlum with little choice but to investigate. To keep the people happy and to make sure that the thieves had to be stopped David sent two of his generals to the cave system to investigate the reports. Blocter, a strong and capable yama who carried a large axe was one of the sturdiest and battle hungry of the generals but he had a good heart. The other was Pagus, a quisti who was skilled in the mystic arts rather than combat. He was a history buff and devoured all manner of knowledge to satisfy his curiosity.

Both wanted to end this business as swiftly as possible so they could return to Athlum and provide Celapelis with their reports. The city was near Athlum and kept it under her rule, always on a tight leash so that the man bound to the Gae Bolg would not stray. David had become bound to the Remnant when his father passed away some years ago. His mother had died when he was still a young child but he had Emma to give him the guidance that a mother should. David Nassau grew into a fine young man who managed to keep his people and city safe. With the Valeria Heart and the Gae Bolg the city was one of the most well protected on the continent.

Blocter led the way into the Gaslin Caves with Pagus by his side and two other mercenaries hired from the local guild. The cave system was very old, ancient rock formations made up the pathway deeper into the tunnels that would lead into a vast chamber. Blocter often came here for training purposes and to gather supplies for weapon crafting so he knew the way around this place better than Pagus did. Water fell repeatedly onto the cold stone floor making a monotonous echo reverberate throughout the tunnel. No other sounds could be heard here. There weren't even any creatures around here to hunt.

Blocter stopped when he caught sight of footprints that were the shape of a mitra. It looked like a few of them had come through here very recently. The mud on the floor was still fresh and pressed by the print. Motioning for the others to follow him Blocter followed the path until he came to a fork. He knew from memory that the left tunnel leads to a dead end while the right one continued on to another section of the cave system. When he heard voices up ahead he smiled broadly showing off large white teeth.

"I think we have our target." Blocter cracked his knuckles.

"Then let us continue." Pagus nodded while the other two mercs readied their weapons.

"I can't wait to crack some skulls open." The yama glanced around the rocks to get a better look. "Hey Pagus I can see some people in there. They looked like they're being chained up."

"Hmmm, slave traders do you suppose?" Pagus suggested. The small general hopped towards the chamber. "We shall end this now."

"We need to get these brats to Elysion by next month." A burly mitra scowled. "We better get paid for this."

"This one should fetch some good gold." Another mitra male grabbed the face of a young boy. "He is a pretty one."

"Don't touch me." The boy hissed. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the chamber.

"Don't talk back you brat." The mitra growled. "You won't please your new master that way."

"Maybe he needs some manners beaten into him." The man's companion offered.

"I suggest we interrupt this now." Pagus murmured. Blocter nodded then he roared and charged out from behind the rocks.

"Party time's over." The yama grinned wildly.

The fight was quick it was almost pathetic. Although they were slavers the mitra and their associates weren't the best of fighters Blocter had ever encountered. Once he knocked the leader off the edge of the stone platform they were standing on the rest of the slavers began to look unsure and frightened. Pagus, determined to end this quickly, used a Spark spell which managed to stun the rest of the slavers. While the slavers ran off clutching their burned arms Pagus made his way to the captured people and began to untie them.

The women cried with gratitude as they held onto the children that had also been captured. Blocter ordered the Athlum mercs to follow the slavers out of the caves and to arrest them on sight. Pagus stopped when he came face to face with the boy that had been struck by his mitra guard. A bruise was blossoming on his right cheek and blood dotted his upper lip. His cobalt eyes narrowed at his rescuers but his stance held less tension.

"Thanks, for saving us." He boy mumbled.

"It was our pleasure. I am Pagus, one of the Four Generals of Athlum and this is Blocter. Please, can you tell us where they were taking you?" the quisti inquired gently.

"They only said that we were to be taken to Elysion for purchasing." A young woman replied.

"Those stinkin' cowards…" Blocter growled.

"We shall take you back to Athlum for rest then you can return home." Pagus offered. The women and children eagerly followed Blocter out of the cave.

"And what about you young man? Will you come to Athlum?" Pagus asked when he noticed the boy hesitate.

"I guess so…I'm Rush by the way." The boy offered his hand with a smile.

"I do not mean to pry but where did you get that necklace? It has an exotic look about it." Pagus glanced at the green jewel around Rush's neck.

"It's mine! I didn't steal it from anybody!" Rush grabbed the jewel in a tight grip. His eyes dared the quisti to challenge him.

"Be calm, I meant no harm." Pagus raised his hands in defense. The boy seemed to relax but only slightly.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled as his fingers loosened a bit. "But why do you wanna know about my necklace?" he scratched his head.

"It looks very familiar…but enough talk. Come back to Athlum so you can rest up." Pagus stepped aside to let Rush walk past.

The boy said nothing as he wandered past the quisti and out into the sunlight. It felt good to feel the warmth against his skin again. It felt too long. When the slavers took him Rush assumed that he would be dammed to a life of servitude to his new master. He never believed that someone would rescue him and the others from their chains. Gripping onto the green jewel around his neck he silently thanked them again for their help.

The brunet didn't have a home as such. He traveled around the various cities and towns dancing for money but that was as far as he went. All his gold had been taken by the slavers leaving him once again penniless and without any means of going to the next town. But after the incident in the caves Rush had to wander that maybe he should find some kind of employment. But that was dangerous. What if he had an episode in front of people? He was lucky to now go through that with the slavers nearby. If people knew of his gift then what? His parents abandoned him because of his gift…

"Are you alright kid?" the large yama broke his thoughts.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! The name's Rush." Rush waved his arms before pouting. "I'm eighteen, perfectly legal to do what I want."

"So where ya from Rush?" Blocter asked.

"I travel a lot but I was born on Eulam Island." The boy answered as his eyes turned to see the Athlum mercs rounding up the slavers.

"You don't need to worry about that scum anymore. They'll get what's coming to them." Blocter promised gruffly.

"I hope so…" Rush muttered but said nothing else. He was just glad to be away from that nightmare.

* * *

_**Gates of Athlum**_

The trip back to Athlum didn't take long. A day's journey across the plains was quick enough and soon Rush was standing outside the city gates. He gasped as he took in the sight of the Valeria Heart. The giant sword shaped Remnant stood vigil above the city, protecting it from harm. The castle was directly under the Heart and Rush remembered hearing something about the battle Remnant the Gae Bolg being bound to the royal bloodline here.

Rush had never been in Athlum before. He tended to shy away from the most powerful of cities opting to stay near the small towns and villages scattered around the continent. First things first, he needed gold. He wondered if the pub would need some entertainment. When they entered the city the group was greeted by a woman wearing green and silver battle armor and a sovani in red. Rush guessed that those two were the other Generals of Athlum.

"So they were slavers." The woman scowled in rage. "Disgusting wretches…"

"Emma, Torgal, how's things here?" Blocter greeted them.

"Everything is in order. Lord David requires a report immediately." Emma replied. She frowned when he saw Rush but said nothing else.

"And these are the people they intended to sell." The sovani murmured. His golden eyes stopped on Rush for a moment. "Strange, there is only one male among them."

"I believe that is to do with the Remnant he carries." Pagus answered. The brunet mitra felt the blood leave his face.

"How did you know?" he whispered. Pages offered him a gentle smile before talking.

"There is no need to be afraid of us Rush. But the possibility exists that you were taken captive because of your Remnant." Pagus stroked his chin.

"Perhaps we should take him to Lord David." Torgal suggested. He and Emma were already making their way back towards the castle. "Bring the prisoners with us." The mercs complied and pulled the slavers towards the castle.

"I'll take care of the woman." Blocter said which left Pagus and Rush along in the market.

"Do you know where I can get a job around here?" Rush was glancing at various shop stalls along the marketplace.

"Are you planning on staying here?" the quisti asked.

"I gotta make some gold right? Might as well be useful." Rush shrugged. "So, you wanna take me to your leader?"

"That Remnant of yours is very curious Rush. Until we find out who the slavers where going to sell you to you should stay in the city." Pagus started walking towards the castle. Left with no other option Rush wandered off after him.

The castle was an amazing piece of architecture. It had a warm feeling to it, inviting and safe almost. The shadow of the Valeria Heart acted like a protective blanket across the building. Rush couldn't help but feel anxious and a bit afraid as he was escorted to the throne room of the castle. The rows of guards remained stationary; some glanced at the boy out of curiosity while others addressed the Four Generals.

He was almost afraid to enter the throne room when he heard Emma and Torgal talking to who he assumed to be Lord David. He couldn't get a clear view of the Marquis of Athlum at the moment but he took in the sight of the chamber he was standing in. Rush let out a low whistle. This place really was impressive.

"And this must be Rush." A smooth voice that just oozed charisma spoke up. When the boy's cobalt eyes fell on the Marquis all breath left his body.

"I am the Marquis of Athlum but please call me David." The gorgeous man sitting on the throne smiled.

"It's you!" Rush yelled.

Then it happened. Rush had seen this man before. He had seen him so many times in his youth. He cried out as white hot pain exploded within his skull, his hands grasped his dark hair and pulled. Images assaulted him at varying speeds until they became blurred into just one image. All his life he was plagued by the images of Remnants and standing within a pillar of fire stood him, the Marquis of Athlum holding a blood stained sword in one hand.

Rush barely made out someone calling for help when darkness enveloped him. This was his gift and curse, the reason his family left him to die when he was still a small child. He could glimpse the future. His last thought was how he was going to explain to the others that he had been born with the Sight.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round and gives you quicker chapters :) Enjoy lovelies and expect the next one very soon.**


	2. Dreaming

**Chapter Two**

**Dreaming**

_**Athlum Castle**_

David Nassau knew only one thing in his young life and that was his duty. At nineteen years of age he ruled one of the most powerful cities on the continent after his father passed away. Inheriting not only Athlum but the Gae Bolg the young blond man became consumed by his duty. At first glance David appeared to be a gorgeous man with golden silky hair that contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin. His blue and red coat dew attention to a lithe body that was shaped to hours of swordplay.

But it was his eyes that made woman go weak in the eyes and men envy him. Eyes so blue they seemed to pierce right into the mind of anyone he looked at. His eyes sparkled with mirth when his generals retuned from their mission to the Gaslin Caves. Pagus and Blocter gave him their reports of the slavers and the women and children they managed to rescue. Torgal brought up the news of the only male prisoner. David turned his eyes towards the boy and stopped suddenly. He drew in a breath at the sight of the exotic beauty before him with a look of fear on his stunning face.

Raven locks framed a porcelain which held plump lips and steel cobalt eyes. He was wearing black leather pants and a tight singlet top that left extremely little to the imagination. A green jewel dangled around his swan like neck. Sometimes a hand came up to clasp the jewel before dropping with uncertainty. David felt his heart skip a beat when those cobalt eyes became fixed on him. David was aware of Emma and Torgal talking to him but their voices seemed to just fade into the background.

All he could see where those bright orbs that seemed to be looking right through him. David managed to get his voice back and he introduced himself properly as a Marquis should. Only moments later the boy exclaimed "It's you!" and collapsed while holding his head and yelling in pain. David didn't waste any time in getting the boy, Rush he was told, some help. Pagus used a Restore spell while Blocter lifted the boy into his arms.

"What the hell?" the yama exclaimed when he almost dropped the boy.

"What is it?" David stood up from his throne.

"His eyes…they turned black! Damn, that was scary." Blocter visibly shuddered.

"Take him to the guest chambers." David instructed. Once Blocter and Pagus left the Marquis turned to his other generals.

"What do you suppose caused him to collapse?" the blond man frowned.

"I'm more concerned with that remark. It's like he knew you." Emma pointed out.

"Strange, I have never met him before today." David sighed. "Let him rest for now though."

"In that case we received word of bizarre sightings near Dillmoor." Emma handed David a report. "People there claimed to have seen a winged creature."

"What do you think it is?" his blue eyes fell on Torgal.

"We do not have enough information at this time to make any kind of assumption. But we will investigate the area if you wish." The sovani had his lower arms crossed over his stomach as always.

"The Sykes claimed that their daughter was kidnapped by a Flying Remnant. If this is that Remnant we need to check it out. Torgal, you and Emma take a squad and investigate." David ordered. He stood up. "We need to locate Irina as soon as possible."

"Understood…but what about that boy?" Emma questioned.

"I'll have Pagus look after him. Take Blocter with you to Dillmoor in case you encounter any trouble." David made his way to the door connecting the throne room to the guest chambers. "I'll talk to Rush when he is feeling better." Torgal and Emma bowed before leaving the castle to prepare for their excursion to Dillmoor.

"Who are you Rush?" David murmured when he was left alone. Soon enough he would find out those answers.

* * *

_The fire was so hot, so blinding in its power that Rush had to close his eyes to shield them from the heat. He could feel it all around him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. Some part of his mind was deathly afraid of what was happening to him but another part of him felt safe in here locked away from the outside world. He opened his eyes slowly despite the glare when he heard a familiar voice, a voice that sent shivers down his spine in such a pleasurable way. No sooner had he recognized the man talking a vice of absolute terror squeezed his heart. _

_He tried to move, to speak, to do anything but he was frozen within the fiery cage. He could make out a face through the flames, a face he knew all too well. Rush wanted to cry out, beg the man not to come through after him. This was the only way; he had to do this to fix everything. As the fire closed in around him, blocking his senses from the world completely Rush breathed out the last name he would ever speak._

"_Dave…" _

The first thing he was aware of upon awakening was a soft light filtering in from the stained glass window near the bed he had been placed on. His head was pounding something fierce and his mouth felt as dry as the Great Sand Sea. Rush blinked wearily when he felt cool hands on his sweaty brow and he heard Pagus speaking to someone else in the room. The teenager began to panic. He had had a vision in front of the Marquis of Athlum. He knew David from before…he saw that blond boy all his life.

When he was a small child, five years of age, Rush had a dream where a man with hair like the sun and eyes as bright as the summer came to his rescue. He never found out the man's name but his face was so very clear that Rush never forgot it. Groggily raising his head Rush felt his cheeks heat up when he saw David standing nearby talking to Pagus. He had to think up something fast before they started asking questions.

"Ah, I see you're awake." David smiled gently.

"Yeah…man, my head hurts." Rush moaned pitifully.

"You should be back on your feet soon enough Rush. You've been asleep for a few hours as it is." Pagus said.

"Thanks for helping me…again." The boy said sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" David asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well my headache's fading a little but other than that I'm great." Rush grinned at them.

"If you do not mind me asking what exactly happened in there?" Pagus' bright eyes were wide.

"Oh that…I have headaches sometimes…they can get bad." Rush muttered as quickly as he could.

"You suffer from headaches? You blacked out Rush, that's serious." David glanced at a now silent Pagus.

"It's nothing really!" Rush waved his hands. "I feel fine now. I've had this my whole life."

"Well, if you are feeling better then you're free to leave this room." David offered. Rush felt his cheeks heat up when those blue, blue eyes bore into his cobalt ones.

"Yeah, I-I was gonna look for a job around town." The brunet stuttered.

"So you'll be staying in the city then? I think that would be best. We have to yet to find out who bought you and the other woman." David explained.

"Rush, if you have anymore headaches come to me and I'll see what I can do." Pagus suggested politely.

"But for the moment the city is yours to enjoy. You can leave here from the entrance hall to the right once you leave this room." David said with a smile.

"I will and thanks for your help Dave!" Rush waved at him before leaving the room.

"What a strange young man." Pagus stroked his chin.

"That he is…" the Marquis looked thoughtful for a moment. "And what of that Remnant he has?"

"I was going to the library now. There may be something in there that can tell us what it is." Pagus hopped towards the door.

"Thank you Pagus. Keep me informed." The quisti bowed then left.

* * *

_**Athlum Marketplace **_

Once he was out of the castle Rush breathed out his relief. At least they bought his story for the moment but the images of his vision were troubling him greatly. He had not had that vision since his childhood. He wondered what it meant, the pillar of flames and the way David was trying to get to him. Pushing those thoughts aside for now Rush wandered across the Town Square admiring the various stalls and attractions all around him. The city was indeed eye catching and the people from the four races were enjoying their carefree lives.

Rush envied them somewhat. When he was growing up he had to work his ass off just to make enough money to buy food and a room for the night. He never knew the love and affection a parent could give. The only thing he remembered of hid parents was the night they left him in the forest all alone. At five years of age it was a miracle that he survived. Since then Rush moved from town to town haunted with his visions and with nothing to truly drive him anymore. He didn't really have a purpose in life as it was.

Rush pushed those kinds of thoughts aside. He hated thinking about depressing things, seriously where was that gonna get him anyway? He left the Town Square after checking out the food stalls. His stomach made itself known when the smell of roast chicken pies drifted into his nostrils. Rush felt his mouth watering as his stomach continued to growl.

He mentally kicked himself when he realized that he should've gotten some food aback at the castle. Anxiety curled through his belly at the thought of going back there so soon. He really didn't want to answer anymore questions and besides seeing David like that…the guy he saw in his dreams for years was unnerving. He needed to think about this first before making any kind of action.

When he entered another section of Athlum he spotted a few people hanging around the pub. Rush made his way to the establishment with a golden sign hanging overhead that identified the place as the '_**Warrior's Honor**_.' He never really had any trouble getting jobs as a bartender in pubs before. Usually he served the drinks to the customers before putting on a show. Brushing his fingers through his raven locks Rush made sure he was somewhat presentable before entering the pub.

The moment he stepped inside he was hit with the smell of fresh apples and brew. The place had a warm feeling to it and several yama were busy guzzling their drinks. Rush spotted two bartenders wiping glasses behind a counter where a few mitra were downing some kind of dark beverage. Swallowing the lump in his throat Rush made his way to the counter with his most charming smile in place. When the bartender noticed him he stopped cleaning the glass and grinned brightly.

"Why hello there handsome. What can I get you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hi…ah, I was wondering if you have any jobs available?" when the bartender gave him a steady grin Rush felt like his luck was turning around.


	3. Unbound

**Note-**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. You feed my muse immensely. And here's part 3! Enjoy everyone. Oh, and to clarify Rush doesn't remember his family name so he has no idea who Irina is whenever someone mentions her in front of him. My sister got a little confused about it so I cleared it up.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Unbound **

_**Dillmoor **_

It took them a week to reach the ruins of a once prosperous town but they made good time. Torgal and Blocter took their squads to clear out the surrounding area of any monsters that were nesting nearby while Emma explored the ruins for any trace of the flying creature that had been spotted here. After a week she had no idea that it would even still be in the vicinity but rescuing Irina Sykes was top priority and if that meant she had to traverse through ancient ruins long ago abandoned then she would do so.

As a member of the Honeywell clan, one of the oldest and most prestigious families serving Athlum the general was a well respected and feared woman. Emma was fair and did not pass judgment so easily but she was fiercely loyal to Lord David, her city and her only daughter. She taught David how to fight from a young age soon after the death of his mother. Emma never attempted to fill that void in David's life but he looked to her as a maternal figure and her confided things in her no one else knew about.

When David's father passed away and the young man assumed the throne of Athlum the Honeywell general was there was always to lend her blade to her lord. Blocter was a skilled warrior and his family had served the Nassau bloodline for years. The oldest among them was Torgal. His species could live for years, possibly centuries but no one knew exactly. Eighty years could seem like eight to them. Because of his experience and age Torgal was considered the head of the Four Generals and David's right hand man.

That left Pagus, a qisti with a taste for books instead of warfare. He was an accomplished mystic artist though, preferring a staff to a blade on the battlefield. Emma had stocked up on herbs to heal any wounds. She wasn't that skilled with the Restore art as of yet but the herbs could be just as effective. She ordered her squad to join up with Torgal and Blocter's squads after exploring the ruins. That just left the upper ruins on the cliff top. Large stone pillars carved with ancient writing lined the pathway up there. When Emma joined up with the others they made their way to the pillars.

Long ago Dillmoor was a popular and prosperous town but something occurred that left the town dead and people moved away from the scarred land. Some speculated that the Remnant there had been destroyed or taken when someone bounded to it. Others believed that a plague ravished the land. The truth was lost long ago to history but that didn't stop people from trying to find the truth concerning Dillmoor and other places in the world just like it.

The monsters had retreated to their nests among the rocks as the squads moved further up the pathway. The monsters made this place their home now and Emma did not want to stay very long if she could prevent it. When they finally made it to the top blue light was pouring along the pillars illuminating the land around them. Emma, Torgal and Blocter hid behind the nearest pillar to watch what was happening. A man in white robes was talking to another man with dark skin and carrying a large polearm. And right behind them was a large Remnant with red wings.

"We have our target." Torgal muttered as he gripped his swords in each hand.

"They must know where Irina is. We need to take them alive." Emma said softly.

"Wait…I can see someone. There's a girl there." Blocter pointed out. When the man in white moved Emma also saw a young girl in a blue dress being placed into the Remnant.

"Torgal, attack now." Emma growled and the sovani nodded. The squads braced their weapons as they ran towards their targets.

"Stop where you are!" Emma commanded. The man in white turned to face her.

"Who are you to interrupt us?" he questioned silkily.

"I am Emma Honeywell of Athlum. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Irina Sykes." The general drew up her right sword. "Come with us peacefully."

"Ahh, so these are the infamous Generals of Athlum. I am honored but I must decline your request." The man smiled as he waved his black fan in one hand.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Emma scowled.

"Take the girl now." The robed man said to his companion.

"No!" Blocter yelled when the flying Remnant spread its wings with Irina and the dark skinned man in its grasp.

"As for you enjoy this present of mine." Slamming his fan into the ground a dark portal opened.

Light spilled out from the rippling portal in midair and with it came a monster that resembled a demonic tree. Three others like it emerged from the portal before it closed off leaving the white robed man standing near a stone altar. Walking towards the edifice he placed a hand on the top and started chanting in an ancient dialect. Emma absently wished that Pagus had come along so he could translate what the robed man was saying.

Something on the altar began to glow brightly, fire erupted along the stones and the chanting only increased in volume and power. Before Emma could move to intercept the man the trees moved and blocked the squads off from their master. Scowling angrily Emma dashed forward and used her dual swords to slice through the lower torso. Green liquid splashed out from the wounds as the creature howled in pain. Blocter smashed his axe down onto what he assumed to be the neck causing the creature to slump forward and let out a dying hiss.

Torgal was busy attacking another beast with the four blades he carried with him. As his signature attack he could deliver more powerful and devastating blows to his opponents. Ducking an oncoming attack from a large arm with talons the sovani warrior lunged forward and drove his blades into the middle of the creature severing it in half neatly. The other men they brought with them on the mission were engaged in battle with the largest of the demonic trees.

Two men had already been knocked unconscious by the incoming blows when Emma turned her attention to the beast and attacked. Despite her age she was agile and fast enough to leap over thick branches that were being swung at her. She hissed when one of the braches caught her in the back and she stumbled forward slightly because of it. Blocter pulled her to her feet in time for Torgal to make a direct assault on the creature. Raising one of her blades Emma charged up a Spark spell as best she could and sent it flying towards the target. She grinned when the creature slumped and fell into a dead heap.

"You're as good as I expected. But that creature was hardly worth your time." The robed man spoke up when his summoned beasts where dead.

"Step away from the altar." Emma ordered tersely.

"You're too late anyway. The First Seal has been broken." Turning back the robed man smiled chillingly as he summoned up a portal made from ice and stepped through.

"What did he mean by that?" Blocter murmured then the land began to shake violently. The altar the man had touched erupted into a fireball that blinded the group from its intensity.

"What's going on?" Torgal gasped. His golden eyes flickered towards the altar that was now broken.

"The First Seal…" Emma looked around for the man or the ice portal but both were already gone. "We need to report this to Lord David immediately."

"Agreed…everyone, move out. We're heading back to Athlum." Torgal approached the squads. Things we're becoming a lot more complicated.

* * *

_**Athlum**_

_**Warrior's Honor **_

A week after he stepped into the bar Rush was currently working and nearing enough gold to keep him warm and his belly full. He was popular with the rest of the staff (the bartender kept hitting on him) but then again he had to swat the groping hands off like flies. When he wasn't working Rush often went back to the castle at the request of the Marquis. He was anxious being near David especially after the vision but he couldn't put it off for long and the blond guy was fun to be around.

He taught Rush some fighting techniques with a sword while Pagus gave him an orb that could let him use Mystic Arts. He was still a little uneasy using the magic. He accidentally shocked Pagus when his Spark went a little off kilter. After spending a week in the city Rush learned that David was helping out a family when their daughter had been kidnapped by a flying Remnant. Rush smiled as he delivered the tray of drinks to the table full of thirsty mitra recently back from exploring Blackdale. After handing them out Rush made his way to the bar when his head suddenly exploded with immense pain.

_The First Seal…_

_Lost in the ruins…_

_Cannot be broken…_

_Emma, Torgal, Blocter…_

_A man in white…_

_The girl in a blue dress…_

_The monsters attacked…_

_DON'T BREAK THE SEAL…_

_Fire…fire…FIRE_

"Are you ok honey?" a voice broke through the haze of white hot pain.

"My head…" Rush gasped out. He could barely see through the pain.

"I'll get some help." It was the bartender talking to him.

"Wait!" Rush grabbed the man's hand. "I need to see David. I need to tell him something important."

"Lord David? But we can't just enter the castle!" a voice squeaked.

"Please! Tell them Rush needs to see the Marquis!" Rush pleaded desperately. He opened his eyes despite the ache. "I need your help."

* * *

_**Athlum Castle**_

David's Nassau's thoughts were troubled as of late and yet he did not share his thoughts with others. He was worried about Emma and the others naturally but he assured Pagus that everything was fine. What was troubling him was his new guest. There was something about this boy Rush that was niggling at his mind. There was something so familiar about him and it was costing David hours of sleep. At the moment David was sitting on the throne, his chin in one hand as he sorted through his jumbled thoughts.

He was still waiting for Emma to return with that report on the flying Remnant if it was even there anymore. The rescue of Irina Sykes came before anything else and yet David's thoughts drifted towards Rush once again. Brushing strands of golden hair from his eyes David let out a breath he had been holding when a guard entered the throne room. The man reported that Rush needed to see him as soon as possible and that he had suffered another violent headache.

"Bring him in now." David stood up. Pagus had entered the chamber just as Rush was brought in with the help of a guard.

"What happened Rush?" the blond man took hold of the brunet's arm in a gentle grip.

"I had another headache…but, I need to tell you something. Emma and the others…they're in trouble." Rush's eyes turned to stunned blue ones.

"What are you talking about Rush?" David frowned.

"Please you have to listen to me! Emma and the others are in trouble! The Seal has been broken! It's starting!" Rush was hysterical by now. "I saw them there!"

"Saw them? Rush, you're not making sense." David glanced towards Pagus who looked as lost as his lord.

"I saw them there…by an altar." Rush fell limply against the Marquis. "You have to help them."

"Pagus, find out what happened to Emma and the others. Rush," he grasped the boy's shoulders in his hands. "Listen, we're going to find the others. Please, you need to rest."

"Dave…I'm sorry." Rush whispered then his world blocked out.


	4. Fragrance

**Chapter Four**

**Fragrance**

_**Athlum Castle**_

Emma Honeywell charged through corridors of the castle, her steps hurried and angry as she sought out the Marquis. Blocter had gone with the other squad members to make sure they got food and rest before going back to work. Torgal decided to accompany Emma back to the castle and was currently striding alongside her, his face grim. It took them a week to get back to Athlum which left no room for rest until David received a full report.

After talking to a guard Emma learned that Rush had come to the castle a week ago suffering from a severe headache and had been staying in the guest rooms ever since. The female general frowned at the news. She didn't trust that boy. There was something bizarre about him, something strange and almost dangerous. Emma didn't know why she felt uneasy around the boy but there was something about him…she brushed those thoughts away for the moments as she approached the Marquis private chambers. She stopped when Pagus' voice filtered out into the hallway.

"Rush's wounds are beginning to heal but the marks have not faded away yet." Pagus sounded concerned.

"Did you decipher the writing?" David questioned.

"It is an ancient dialect, a long dead language. I am still trying to find the correct reference materials." Pagus answered solemnly.

"Lord David?" Emma called from the hallway.

"Come in Emma." His voice sounded relieved. She and Torgal entered the office to see David sitting behind his desk with Pagus by his side.

"It is good to see you both safe." David smiled gently. "And Blocter is well I trust?"

"The same as ever Lord David." The sovani answered. David simply nodded at that.

"What the news from Dillmoor?" the qsiti asked.

"It was a flying Remnant and we saw the Sykes girl. She was taken by a man in white with knowledge of the summoning skill." Emma reported.

"At least we know Irina Sykes is still alive. We need to find out this man's identity immediately." David stood up abruptly.

"Beg your pardon my lord but we overheard you mentioning something about the boy?" Emma inquired.

"Yes, Rush suffered a severe headache last week. He was asleep for a day before he was well enough to be treated. But there is something more troubling." Pagus hopped towards the doorway.

"What is going on?" Torgal crossed his lower arms.

"Marks appeared on Rush's body soon after he collapsed. They looked like tattoos of some kind." David explained as they walked down the corridor.

"The marks are some kind of strange language." The small general stopped at a door. "We let Rush stay here until he recovers."

"Do you know anything about his condition?" Emma frowned.

"There was one thing…" David turned to stare at his maternal figure. "He claimed that you were fighting a summoned creature and something about a seal being broken."

"What?" the woman whispered. "He saw this? How?"

"I believe Rush possesses the Sight." Pagus replied hastily. "But you said it yourself in your report. The man in white destroyed an altar and mentioned a seal."

"So the boy can see the future. I thought the Sight was a myth." Torgal muttered.

"There are documents through the centuries of young boys born with the Sight but nothing was truly proven." Pagus glanced upwards at David.

"I want Rush to tell us in his own time. Perhaps he can see where Irina was taken or who her captors are." David said quietly.

"He wants to help us?" Emma was skeptical.

"We can hope can't we Emma." David flashed her a grin before entering the bedchambers.

Upon entering the room David's eyes fell on Rush who was just beginning to awaken after another fitful night. He was wearing a silk nightshirt commonly found in the wardrobes of the guest rooms. The sleeve of the right up was drawn up slightly allowing Emma and Torgal to get a good view of the mark on Rush's snow white skin. It was black in color and woven carefully around his upper arm like a snake.

What appeared to be letters were inked onto his skin. Rush moaned slightly as he opened his eyes. Blinking blearily a few times to clear away the haze he stared when he noticed that Emma and Torgal were in the room. They both looked fine as far as he could tell. They must have beaten that monster he saw in his vision. Groaning he struggled to sit up and grinned when he succeeded. He was feeling a lot better lately.

"How are you feeling?" David inquired kindly.

"I can go back to work. Pity I can't get rid of this ugly thing." he gestured towards the tattoo.

"We still haven't found anything out about the mark but you can leave if you wish. I'll keep you informed of anything." The Marquis promised.

"Thanks Dave!" Rush grinned. He gulped when Emma shot him a lethal glare.

"Do not address Lord David so formally and without manners!" she yelled.

"Relax Emma…" David sighed. She always was overprotective.

"Ok, ok! Geez…" Rush huffed out.

"Rush, I informed Emma and Torgal of your…vision. Everything happened as you said." David watched the boy's reaction.

"Oh…" cobalt eyes became distant. "I hate it when I'm right."

"So you are a Seer." Pagus murmured. His answer was a weak nod. "Then I can understand why you never spoke of your ability."

"But at least you guys are safe." Rush gulped down. "I just…I only see bad things. It's good to see you're safe."

"Rush…" David motioned for the others to leave. When they departed from the room the blond turned back to the boy. "Did you always have this power?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing things since I was a kid." Rush looked sad, his eyes became distant and a frown was etched onto his face. I think that's why my parents abandoned me."

"I'm sorry Rush." David said sincerely.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I've gotten this far by myself right?" the dark haired boy jumped off the bed.

"I'm gonna head back to the pub. Thanks for covering for me this week Dave." Rush flashed him a grin. Tearing open the wardrobe he started rummaging around for an outfit to wear.

"Oh my…" turning bright red when Rush took the nightshirt off exposing his torso caused David to hastily glance at the floor. He really hoped Rush didn't catch his red face.

"I'll probably be dancing tonight. Man, I feel stiff." Rush stretched after he finished dressing.

"You're a dancer?" David raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

"It's how I made my living. I work in pubs and dance. It's good money." Rush smoothed his hair as best he could.

"You don't look like the dancing type." David suppressed a laugh.

"Hey!" Rush pouted. He looked insulted. "How about you come watch me next time."

"I might…" David trialed off.

"But seriously Dave thanks for helping me." Rush placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me." The blond gout p and left the room.

"Hey!" Rush followed after him quickly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." David answered as he continued walking.

The Marquis led Rush through a corridor that opened up into a larger chamber. Walking on he stopped at a door and pushed it open to reveal a smaller corridor with sunlight pouring in. Rush stayed by David's side as he walked towards the sunlight but stopped to admire the sheer beauty of what he saw. It was a garden. The sweet fragrances of the various flowers caressed his senses gently and he inhaled the scent all around him.

He smiled when he saw his favorite flowers. Purple lilies lined a marble structure in the centre of the garden. Kneeling down he ran his fingers across the petals, marveling at the softness beneath his skin. He always did like flowers. As a child he would pick them for his own amusement or whenever he worked at a shop that needed flora for their herb potions. It was nice to see such a beautiful garden here.

"I always come here when I want to be alone or when I feel sad." David said quietly.

"It's beautiful Dave…" Rush breathed out. "But why bring me here?"

"Well you're a dancer correct? Then if you need to practice you can come here…if you like." He turned away in time to hide a small blush.

"Thanks Dave! Can…can I have one of those lilies?" Rush asked sheepishly. "There were my favorites as a kid."

"Go ahead Rush. If you want to be alone or dance…this place is yours." David smiled slightly then he turned to leave.

"Lord David…" Pagus' voice filtered into the garden. "There is a visitor from Celapelis in the throne room asking to see you."

"Very well." Rush waved at the blond boy before he went back with Pagus to deal with the visitor.

"So you believe that this Remnant is now in Blackdale?" David stared at the small qsiti envoy.

"We know of the Sykes child's abduction and like you we wish for her safe return." The qsiti explained hastily. "Please put this matter to rest as soon as possible." With that said the qsiti left.

"If we depart now we can reach Blackdale in two days." Torgal said.

"Emma, prepare the squads. I'm coming with you." David stated firmly.

"Very well my lord." Emma bowed low.

"Hey Dave!" Rush came running into the chamber. Emma visibly scowled at that name. "I'm gonna head to work now. I'll see you later…Ahhh!" Rush let out a scream.

"Rush! What is it?" Blocter was nearest to the boy and he managed to steady him.

"Another seal…he'll break another one!" Rush yelled out painfully.

"Who will break the seal? The man in white?" Emma demanded.

"Wagner…his name is Wagner…" when Rush opened his eyes everyone in the room held their breath. Two black orbs stared out from a pale face. "We have to stop him."

* * *

**NOTE-**I wanted a quick gap filler before the main story begins. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy everyone.


	5. Suffering

**Chapter Five**

**Suffering**

_**Blackdale **_

If Rush was one thing he was incredibly stubborn. David and his generals found out the hard way when he refused to stay behind after having another vision. This time he saw himself standing near a seal but he didn't recognize the place. Convinced that he had to play some part in this Rush demanded to come along with them to Blackdale to find out more about Wagner. Unwilling to take any chances David assembled the Four Generals together and announced that he too would be going with them.

He was quick and agile so handling a sword was easy for him. Emma was giving him lessons in defense although she voiced her misgivings about bringing the boy alone. Rush had never been on a battlefield in his life but he pointed out that he saw conflicts in his visions. For him it was like he was actually there. He could hear the screams and the swords clashing together in heated combat. He could feel the blood beneath his hands and feet. He could taste death in the air. Rush may not have fought before but through the visions he managed to understand the basics of combat and bloodshed.

Upon assembling the squad together and letting Rush tell his employers about his decision to accompany Lord David to Blackdale the group set out. The Remnant that David carried hung around his neck as always, ready to be used when he received enough energy. The Gae Bolg always consumed a lot of time and energy from the young man which was why he usually unleashed the Ex Machina ability to disperse any enemy units.

Gripping his own Remnant which had now been confirmed as a time manipulation Remnant seemed warm in his hand. All his life he had this artifact and he had no idea what it could really do. Rush saw it as a lucky charm more than anything but now that he knew what it was then that had to explain why someone paid slave traders immense bags of gold for him. Pagus had explained that once a Remnant was bound to a living person that only that person could use the Remnant. No one else could use the Gae Bolg so Rush's jewel couldn't be taken by force.

The plains surrounding the Blackdale cave system were practically empty save for a few monsters that didn't stray too far from their nests. Rush had vague memories of passing through this region years ago when he was a child. He had been born on Eulam Island which wasn't that far from here anyway. He sometimes thought about going back there just to see what it was like nowadays but the thought of encountering his parents made him feel sick to his stomach.

Rush pushed away thoughts hate filled notions when he heard David announce that they were nearing Blackdale. As the group walked towards their destination Rush took the time to examine the young Marquis. David was only a year old than the dancer and he had the responsibility thrust onto his shoulders to rule a prospering kingdom. Rush had to wonder if Dave even had a fun childhood. The blond was level headed and possessed the authority and charisma a leader needed but he was still a teenager.

At least David had the Four Generals to help him. They came off more as family members to the blond. Emma was the mother figure, Blocter the brother, Pagus the wise grandfather and Torgal the grumpy uncle. Well that was how it seemed to Rush at least. His heart ached because of that. All his life he wanted to have that kind of affection and trust.

He wanted a family of his own. Stupid thoughts! Now wasn't the time to think about this. He quickened the pace so he could walk alongside Pagus. The small general was actually a good conversationalist when you got him going just as long as the topic of Remnant ancient history wasn't brought up. As the head of information gathering Pagus had immense knowledge of the world he lived in. Rush usually asked him about the other towns and cities he had yet to visit and made a mental note to check the places out sometimes.

By the time they reached Blackdale it was dusk. The sky was blood red; giving the groups assembled there an ominous feeling to the coming battle. The ridge that acted as a hill along the Blackdale entrance came into sight and David led the squads towards the top of the hill. Rush willed his heart to stop hammering so painfully against his ribcage when he saw the opposing forces below. Units were scattered across the valley below and at the far end was the flying red and black Remnant and the man in white.

Wagner was talking to a taller dark skinned man when he moved towards the Remnant and placed his hand on it. The artifact spread its wings and shot into the sky while Wagner vanished into an ice portal. Rush felt nauseas just looking at the robed man. He was the one breaking the seals but there wasn't one here at least he didn't see it in his vision. Rush gasped when his arm started to throb. Lifting up the sleeve he noticed that the marks were beginning to glow. Pagus stared wide eyed at the boy but before he could ask David yelled out for the units to surrender.

"I am the Marquis of Athlum. You're presence here will not be tolerated. Surrender now and give up Irina Sykes." David's voice did not waver, his eyes now as cold as ice as he glared at the enemies below him.

"I don't think they're the type to listen to a good scolding." Rush gulped loudly. A spear was thrown from one of the units and landed near David's feet.

"Very well then…we fight." The blond sighed deeply. He hated resorting to violence but he was left with no other option. "Everyone…attack!"

Emma and Torgal's squads were the first to be engaged in battle while Blocter took his squad to flank the nearest enemy unit. David, Pagus and Rush hurried down into the valley only to be intercepted by the dark skinned man Wagner had been talking to. Refusing to waste another moment David attacked from the flank with Pagus as back up.

Rush gripped his sword in both hands when the squad he had been placed in charged down into the fray directly towards the dark skinned man with a thick black spear in both hands. Rush raised his sword to parry the incoming blow, his arms aching with the force of the impact but he managed to hold his ground. Pagus used a poison gas spell on a nearby unit which caused them to keel over from the venom now coursing through their veins. David glanced towards Emma to see her cutting through another unit with ease. Torgal was going all out using all four of his blades.

"So you're working for Wagner. Are you destroying the seals?" the brunet growled angrily.

"How do you know about the seals?" the man looked shocked.

"Why are you destroying them?" Rush demanded. The man then looked smug.

"That's for me to know kid. But you're the first to know about the seals. Too bad you have to die now." The staff flew through the air and clashed with Rush's raised sword. "By the way kid, the name's Jager."

"I'd say it's a pleasure but…" Rush smirked when he sliced Jager's arm. "You're not gonna last here. Dave would let you or your men."

"You've got some skill boy." The dark skinned man grinned at Rush. "But you won't leave here alive."

"Yeah, well I'm just full of surprises." Rush muttered as he lunged forward.

While Rush fought against Jager the forces belonging to the Marquis of Athlum managed to drive Wagner's squads towards the cave entrance. It would be madness to go in there so soon after a battle. The caves were home to vicious spiders that always attacked no matter the prey. Emma and Torgal managed to cut off the enemy leaders and where currently locked in combat with them. Once the enemy fell the rest of their squads would break apart. David scowled when another force arrived, reinforcing the units already fighting on the battlefield.

Gathering as much energy as he could David placed the Remnant over his eye as the smaller version of the Gae Bolg appeared in his hand. It was time he ended this. Emma spotted him and instantly knew what he was planning. She yelled at her squad to retreat to the Marquis' location. Nothing survived the blast from the Gae Bolg. She and Torgal had seen first hand what the artifact could do. Blocter and Pagus managed to take out two leaders

"Dammit!" Jager cursed when he saw the Remnant firing up. No matter how many units he had with him the Gae Bolg would take out the lot.

"Give up Jager. You won't win this." Rush threatened.

"I don't think so kid." The dark skinned warrior lunged forward but sued his feet to catch Rush in the stomach.

"Ahh!" the teenager gasped when his back struck the rock wall. He and Jager had fought near rocks, acting as a cover when David pulled the trigger for the Gae Bolg.

"It doesn't matter how many he kills using the Remnant." Jager scowled when the smell of roasting flesh filled the air. "Once the rest of the seals are broken not even your precious Remnants will save you."

"I won't let you break them!" Rush screamed then he charged forward. He didn't have time to parry the next blow. He felt the sharpened tip of Jager's staff puncture his belly before everything went dark.

* * *

"_Would you die for them voice asked gently, sadly. _

"_Die for…them?" Rush questioned. He was standing in a dark room. There was nothing. No light, or warmth, or life. Nothing except a strange mirror in front of him._

"_Would you die for them?" the voice repeated._

"_I don't understand." Rush reached out towards the mirror. "Who are you? Where am I?" _

"_It can't happen again...the world doesn't need seals." The voice sounded distant now._

"_Wait! Don't go!" Rush started hitting the glass with his fists. "What's going on?"_

"_Will you die for them?" the voice repeated. _

"_Stop! What's going on?" Rush tried to break the glass but it was useless. The mirror remained unblemished against his hits. He felt his strength diminish and then darkness took him again._

* * *

Rush gasped out when he was thrown from the vision…but it wasn't like any vision he ever had before. It felt more like a memory than a vision. But where was that large mirror and that terrible lonely place? Rush felt dizzy and he swayed on his feet. His sight was slightly blurry and he could barely make out any sounds around him.

He saw someone with golden hair running towards him…Dave, is that you? When Rush's eyes turned down he felt his heart stop for a moment. The staff Jager had stabbed him with had broken against his body. Shattered pieces of the weapon littered the ground at his feet while Jager had a look of such fear and shock on his face. For a moment time seemed to be frozen allowing Rush to comprehend the information that a weapon shattered when it touched his body.

"Kid…what the hell are you?" Jager whispered before turning and running towards the cave entrance.

"After him!" David commanded when he reached Rush.

"What happened Rush?" Pagus asked. Emma and Torgal looked reserved about approaching the boy.

"I-I don't know…" the boy mumbled dazedly. He blinked a few times to clear the blur away. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine Rush. We need to follow Jager into the cave. Are you well enough to come with us?" David asked gently.

"I'm fine. But…I had a vision, well more like a memory I guess. It doesn't make much sense for me at the moment." Rush scratched his head.

"Let's find Jager first. Once we're back in Athlum we'll start looking into ways to decipher the marks on your arm." David suggested.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Rush nodded with thanks.

Gathering their strength and healing the units David ordered his squads to enter the Blackdale cave system.


	6. Memories

**Note- **Here's another chapter for you wonderful reviewers. You guys brighten up my day. As a treat I was thinking of writing a Last Remnant one-shot based on whatever you lovely reviewers want. Tell me the plot and I'll write it. Oh and you gotta let me put some David/Rush going on. Sorry but I really can't see those two with anyone else. So get back to me soon.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Memories **

_**Elysion **_

_**The Congress Palace **_

Irina Sykes was terrified to move an inch from the sofa she had been placed on by that brute and the freak in white. She didn't know how much time had passed since she was taken from the hilltop near her home but it may as well have been years. She had yet to learn anything about her parents and she wondered if they even knew she had been kidnapped. At least she was in Elysion so her mother and father would be at the academy. All she had to do was find a way to get a message to them.

Irina didn't recognize the room she was in or even the building but she had a feeling that it was the Congress Palace. She had a clear view of the market and the river from where her room but the windows couldn't be broken and she had no weapons of any kind nearby. Her kidnappers, Wagner and Jager, wanted her to be as comfortable as possible for the arrival of their lord whoever that was. Sighing deeply she held onto the flowers she had picked just before she had been abducted from the hilltop.

Irina was an only child; her parents adored her but where away from home most of the time leaving her to stay with friends of the family. She was a genius with Remnants and often helped her parents whenever she could. Despite her intelligence Irina couldn't enter the academy yet because of her age. At fourteen Irina was a beautiful young lady. Honey brown hair framed her gentle face. People often said she was the mirror image of her mother.

She was wearing her favorite blue dress, a birthday present from her father when she was thirteen. Growing up even with her family and friends Irina sometimes felt lonely. She had a good childhood and was well cared for but she would often wish for a sibling to talk to. Sometimes she imagined having an older brother to play with. When she brought that up one time at breakfast her mother had gone deathly pale and her father looked sick. Irina never brought it up again but their reactions stayed with her still.

She was snapped out of her thoughts of escape by the heavy door being opened and a yama guard entering. Behind the guard was Wagner, his mouth curved into that know-it-all smile she loathed. Jager wasn't with him which in itself was a blessing. The brute complained constantly about kids and babysitting a brat. The way he looked at her, like he wanted to display her head on a stuck, made Irina squirm and wince. She kept her mouth shut when Wagner stepped side to allow another man to enter the room.

This man was dressed royally and stood with the air of an aristocrat, a man who had everything handed to him on a plate his entire life. His cold eyes narrowed when he took in Irina's appearance then he openly scowled when she remained sitting there refusing to get up and acknowledge him. She gulped down her fear when the man approached her, his hands behind his back.

"So this is the girl with the gift is it?" the man scowled at her, looking at Irina as if she were a bug. "She doesn't look like much."

"Trust me my lord she is what we have been looking for." Wagner said with ease. He turned to Irina. "This is Duke Hermeien."

"The Chairman?" Irina gulped down. This man practically ruled Elysion and the small towns surrounding the city.

"And where is your cohort Jager? I want a report from him concerning the Marquis of Athlum." The regal man growled.

"All in good time my lord. As long as we have Irina Sykes we have the advantage." Wagner replied.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Irina demanded angrily. "Just what do you need me for anyway?"

"Speak when spoken to girl!" Hermeien practically screamed. "Woman should remain silent and obey."

"I didn't know that I had to be courteous to my kidnappers." Irina spat back.

"Such an insolent girl." Hermeien grabbed her face in one hand. "Perhaps she needs some obedience beaten into her."

"Right now you are needed at Congress my lord. The girl shall remain here for the Conqueror to see her." Wagner glanced at Irina with a grin. "You're exactly what he wants."

"The Conqueror?" Irina whispered. She had heard tales of the man but nothing had ever been proven.

"Did you locate the seal?" Wagner turned to the duke.

"Better yet my dear friend my scholars have located two of the. You'll have your seals soon enough." Hermeien looked smug.

"Perhaps you should inform your guest of her purpose. I'm sure she wishes to know everything." Wagner suggested.

"Yes…I believe you're right." The duke approached Irina again. "With your gift the Remnants of the world will be mine to control."

"What are you talking about?" Irina asked hesitantly. By the look in the duke's eyes Irina concluded that the guy was a few berries short of a pie.

"Why my dear with the Remnants I shall control everything. I'll take my rightful place in the world." Hermeien grinned at the thought.

"But that's insane! No one can control all the Remnants!" Irina yelled. She whimpered when Hermeien grabbed her wrist in a wise grip.

"I won't tell you again girl." He growled lowly. "But don't worry. By the time your parents figure it out you'll be serving me faithfully. Then we'll see if that detection device works."

"We had best depart my lord. The Congress will be gathering within a few days." Wagner interrupted them.

The duke released Irina's bruised wrist from his grip to follow Wagner from the room leaving the Sykes girl allow again and even more terrified than before. The man was completely insane if he wanted to control all the Remnants. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought of her family. They were involved in top secret Remnant research so Irina had no idea what they were working on.

She knew that some Remnants were still missing around the world. Did her parents find some way to detect them? Is that what Hermeien meant? She had to find a way to contact them somehow. That lunatic would stop at nothing to get what he was after. And just what did they want her for anyway? Irina was smart, yes but what were they talking about concerning this power? She needed to escape from here and fast. She gasped when the door opened again and Wagner walked in.

"Irina, you're coming with me on a little excursion to Blackdale." Wagner smiled.

"What's going on?" she gulped down.

"You're going to demonstrate your power to me. I need to make sure you're exactly what my lord needs." The white robed man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Time to go my dear." Irina cried out when an icy portal opened and the man pulled her through.

* * *

_**Blackdale **_

The cavern was vast. That was the first thing Rush was aware of when he entered the cave system after Jager. The groups entered into a small chamber that ended with a small tunnel. After walking through the passageway the squads came into a much larger cavern with only a small narrow pathway to walk on. Rush glanced down into the ravine but instantly regretted it. There didn't seem to be an end to the chasm below him. Mist was pouring in from somewhere else within the cavern making it impossible to see how far down the hole went.

He thought about tossing a rock down just to see how big it was but decided against it. The gods only knew what nasty large man eating monster lurked in the darkness. The last thing he wanted to do was awaken some blood thirsty dragon from its hibernation. The brunet followed David closely. Form the way the blond was walking through the tunnels ahead it would seem that he was here before or his generals were. After traversing the narrow pathway and a small tunnel they came to a fork in the road.

Torgal took the lead here because of his past missions into this region. As the groups traveled through the cavern they were met with attacks from the local monsters. The spiders were weak compared to other monsters and they were easily taken care of. Despite their low strength the creatures relied on heavy numbers to attack their prey. To stay in one place at a time and fight them would be suicide. Moving quickly along the tunnel the squads stopped again when they encountered another fork.

Torgal wasted no time in thinking about which way to take. He motioned for the squads to follow him deeper into the caverns. There was only one place Jager would go to once he came in here and that was the chamber deep into the caves. Torgal didn't go there himself but he did hear about a chamber within Blackdale which the spiders protected fiercely. It may be where their nest was located. The only other exit from this system ended in a vast chamber with only the bottomless spit as a means of escape.

Rush noticed that blood had been smeared along the walls the deeper they got into the cave. Jager must have been attacked by the spiders. Without a weapon he was dinner served hot and ready. Finally they reached the bottom of the cavern only to encounter a large door. It was etched with symbols and runes which Pagus translated to be the resting place of a Remnant.

Making sure the squads were fully healed the Marquis pushed the doors open to reveal a chamber with what could only be three Remnants contained within it. The artifacts where shaped like swords, a red glow filled the chamber and standing directly before the Remnants were three people. Wagner, Jager and a young girl in a blue dress who was now raising her hands towards the Remnants. Wagner looked around when he heard the door opening and smiled.

"I'm afraid you're a little late. This Remnant is ours now." Wagner turned to the girl. "Bind the Remnant to you Irina."

"Irina? Isn't that the girl you're looking for?" Rush glanced at David.

"That's her…" the blond nodded. "Irina, we're going to take you home."

"Home?" the girl mumbled as if in a trance.

"Ahh, the Enthrall ailment is quite effective isn't it? She won't listen to you." Wagner nodded at Jager.

"That kid there…" he pointed to Rush. "He knows about the seals. When I attacked him my weapon broke against his skin."

"Truly?" Wagner stared at the silent teenager. "How do you know of the seals?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Rush snapped back.

"So feisty and full of fire. I'll know your secret soon enough boy." Wagner promised. He turned back to Irina. "But for now we must depart here. But here is a little something to keep you all busy."

He slammed his white fan onto the rocky ground and a burst of fire erupted from the ground in waves. Stepping back Wager watched as the summoned creature emerged from the flames. Its body looked like it had been shaped from lava rock with thick red horns jutting from a demonic head. In one hand was a staff wreathed in flame.

The demon turned to glare at the warriors from Athlum before letting off an ear piercing shriek and charging straight for Rush.


	7. Demonic

**Chapter Seven**

**Demonic**

_**Blackdale**_

_**The Remnant Cavern**_

Rush felt his feet taking him away from the incoming monster just as Emma managed to intercept it along with Torgal. The demon howled with rage as it slammed its staff into the ground causing fire to spread out. From the flames smaller beasts emerged. They looked like they were made from rock but their cold dark eyes jutted out from their faces. David and Pagus made a break to intercept the rock beast while Rush made a move to join them. He caught sight of Wagner standing next to Irina and Jager looked like he was enjoying this battle. He glared at Rush with vehemence, not bothering to hide the fact that he wanted the boy to fall in this battle.

Gripping his jewel for luck Rush raised his sword in one hand then turned it to channel a Wind Shear attack at one of the rock beasts. The creature screamed as it was sliced by the force of the attack, blood pooled around its body while Pagus finished it off with an attack from his staff. Emma was locked in direct combat with the demon while Torgal provided cover for her as best he could. David engaged the next rock beast head on causing his squad to attack any others that were close by. Rush ducked when a thick arm swiped at his head causing him to fall to the ground. He parried the blow and gained his footing again.

Emma cried out when a thick jet of fire landed at her feet. The demon sprayed the area around her making her unable to move away from the deadlock she was in. Torgal hissed as the fire blocked his view; his brought up one arm to shield his eyes from the harsh glare. Pagus managed to terminate another enemy unit but they still couldn't reach Wagner. The demon was standing guard near the robed man making sure no one could harm its master. Emma gritted her teeth as she tossed an herb to cleanse her wounds.

With her recent burns she knew it would be madness to attack the demon now so she waited, her eyes fixed firmly on her target, her grip of her blades never wavering. Torgal cut through another unit of beasts in an attempt to find a way past the flames. He noticed that the fire was beginning to die out. Hopefully it would vanish completely so he could lend Emma assistance. Rush dodged another attack and managed to counterattack this time, slicing the head from the body in one clean cut.

David used a Restore spell on his troop allowing them to finish off the enemy unit that the demon had summoned. Leaving his men to finish it off the blond Marquis noticed that the fire had died completely and Torgal was already by Emma's side, his quad blades cutting into the thick lava flesh of the monster. It screamed again causing the nearby warriors to cringe from the sound alone. Pagus turned his staff towards Torgal's troop and used a Double Time spell granting him more time to attack.

It wasn't much but at least he had a small advantage now. David stood alongside Emma who had now recovered from her burn wound enough to attack the demon again. Rush caught sight of Wagner and scowled. The man was smiling with a look of utter enjoyment upon his face. Rush wanted to tear the look away more than anything. Turning back towards the fight he felt his heart stop when the weapon the creature was holding came towards David's exposed back.

The blond was fighting off some spiders that had come into the chamber. He didn't even see the blow coming. Rush wouldn't make it in time. He wouldn't be able to save David before the weapon connected with his body. No…he wouldn't let his friend get hurt! Not when he could help it. He pushed his body towards the demon, his arms pumping for speed, his breath coming in short gasps as he struggled to make it in time. He needed to save David! He had to!

He didn't even notice when his Remnant started to glow brightly against his heaving chest. To him it was like the world started to slow down, the movements of his allies and enemies seemed to halt entirely. Rush charged forward with all the strength he had left and shot his arm against the staff. Time resumed normally when the weapon collided with his arm, shattering on impact and falling to the ground. All movement seemed to stop now.

"Rush?" David breathed when he saw what the brunet did.

"Are you ok?" steel eyes locked with sapphire ones. David could only stare at the boy who had saved his life.

"So the boy possesses power." Wagner murmured with fascination. "Our lord must know of this."

"Pagus, Blocter come to me!" Emma yelled when the demon attacked with its claws this time.

"Eat this!" Blocter drove his axe into the torso. He was rewarded with a shrill scream.

"Finish him now!" Emma commanded as she lunged at a spider.

"Watch and learn." Torgal smirked when he used his quad blades to cut the creature in half.

"Rush!" David grabbed hold of the teenager when he collapsed. Pagus used a Restore spell on the brunet. "Are you ok?"

"Oh man, now I feel tired." He moaned. When he moved his arm Wagner caught sight of the markings.

"The marks of his arm…" he drew in a sharp breath. "The Words of the Ancients."

"What does that mean?" Jager muttered. He hated being kept out of the loop.

"It means this boy is a bigger threat than we first thought." Wagner grabbed hold of Irina. "We are leaving now." He released the Enthrall spell he had on the girl so he could begin summoning up an ice portal.

"You're not going anywhere." Blocter growled angrily.

"Rush, can you stand?" David murmured as he helped the brunet up.

"Yeah…I'm fine now." Rush nodded his head.

"Let the girl go Wagner." Emma stepped forward. "You're coming to Athlum with us."

"That creature was simply a warm up. Here's the real challenge." He was about to slam his fan into the ground when Irina grabbed his arm.

"Run! Get out of here! You have to warn my family about…" she was cut off when Jager hit her on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Rush made a move to attack when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Irina is right. We cannot win against him yet." David pulled Rush towards the chamber entrance.

"Please…run…" Irina moaned before she collapsed against Jager.

The cavern began to shake violently causing rocks to plummet to the ground. Rush caught sight of Wagner and Jager disappearing into a portal along with Irina. The cavern continued to shake forcing the groups to move out of the chamber. They ran from the chamber and back through the tunnels until they reached the narrow pathway.

Not bothering to stave off the attacks from the approaching spiders the groups made it into the next tunnel and out into the valley. Once they were clear from the Blackdale cave system David took a deep breath then made sure the others were safe. Aside from some cuts and bruises the warriors where fine. Emma would need to be treated for her burn wounds but she was well enough to travel back to Athlum. No doubt the representative from Celapelis would want a report on what happened here.

"Now what do we do?" Blocter asked.

"For now we need to get back to Athlum. We need to gather information on Wagner." David answered.

"I agree but what about Irina?" Emma pointed out. "She wants us to find her parents."

"She tried to say something…we need to find her fast." Torgal frowned.

"You are correct but let us return to Athlum." Pagus hopped towards Rush. "And it seems we have something else to consider."

"Rush…" the blond swordsman turned to his friend. "We won't ask you now but later…could you explain what happened in there?"

"I wish I could tell you guys what happened. I didn't even know I was indestructible." He gave out a soft laugh.

"Everyone, get your strength back. We're going home." David called to the others. They had a lot to think about.

* * *

_**Athlum**_

_**Athlum Castle**_

Two weeks passed after the incident in Blackdale and as David suspected the qsiti from Celapelis was angered by their lack of progress. What the small creature was unsure was that David had omitted certain things from his report. He had only told the qsiti that he and his troops had chased Jager into the cave but the man had escaped with some help. When the enraged qsiti left after insulting David his generals demanded to know just what he was up to. The blond man only smiled and it was Torgal who caught on first.

His lord suspected that the people in the Academy were involved in whatever was going on with the Remnants and Irina's abduction. Wagner was part of the Academy so there was the possibility that he had followers in Elysion. For the moment David wanted to keep this information within his inner circle. He also wanted to keep the revelations about Rush a secret. If the Academy found out about his abilities Rush would be taken to Elysion and locked away before he could explain himself.

"Lord David we have received word that Congress is forming in Elysion. You are requested to attend the assembly." Pagus entered the throne room.

"Very well Pagus. Prepare to leave immediately. When is the date set?" the blond stood up.

"Congress will convene in three weeks." The small creature replied.

"If we leave now we'll have a week to spare. I'll inform Rush." He left before the generals could say anything else.

He knew where the brunet would be at this hour. He had returned from his shift at the pub an hour ago and was allowed free reign throughout the castle. Lately Rush would go to the garden when he wanted to be alone or practice. David made his way there, his mind a whirl of questions for the brunet. He couldn't deny that a part of him wanted Rush to use his power for Athlum but at the same time David was worried about him. His skin couldn't be pierced by a weapon and those marks on his arms still couldn't be read.

The blond stopped when he entered the garden and he could feel his mouth part in shock. Rush was in the centre of the garden with a small dagger in one hand as he danced. He was using a low level Wind spell to make the petals float around his body as he twirled on the spot. All different petals floated around him creating a kaleidoscope of color, his face turned upwards with a carefree smile on his face. Even with the dagger in his gloved hand he looked…divine.

"R-Rush?" David mentally cursed his stutter. The boy stopped dancing as his face turned red.

"Hi Dave! Ahh, can I help you?" he rubbed his face.

"We have to depart for Elysion. I was wondering if you would like to come." David asked hopefully.

"Sure! I mean I wanna help that Irina girl and Elysion is like the capital of the continent right? So maybe someone there can read these symbols." Rush pointed out.

"You have a point." David smiled. He cleared his throat. "So…that was good dancing just now." He could feel his face go red with that comment.

"Oh thanks Dave! It passes the time." Rush grinned sheepishly. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. It will take us two weeks to get there. Make sure you have all you supplies before you leave." David turned and left the garden wondering all the while why his heart pounded when he saw Rush dance.


	8. Elysion

**Chapter Eight**

**Elysion**

_**The Ivory Peaks**_

The past week had been gorgeous. The sun continued to shine along this part of the continent making it easier to travel through the plains until the groups came to the Ivory Peaks. Usually this region of the land was infested with monsters but lately the activity had begun to die down. There were whispers that it had something to do with a man in a red coat but nothing was ever proven thus far. After traveling for a week across the forested region they finally reached the Ivory Peaks. David led the group into the narrow valley between the snow capped mountains; a dirt road was visible making it easier to follow. There was only one exit from the peaks and that was at the other side of the plateau.

Making sure that the squads were close to each other to make attacks from the creatures more difficult David walked along the pathway with Rush by his side. Over the past week the two had become good friends and companions. Rush taught the young ruler how to play various card games while David offered to teach Rush how to properly handle a sword as well as some of his own card games. Over a month had passed since Rush was rescued from the Gaslin Caves and he was now inseparable from the Marquis. Emma had not failed to notice how her young charge had taken to Rush.

She had known David since he was a baby. She had soothed him when his mother passed away and she stood silently by when his father lost his life to his sacred duty. She knew his moods, his feelings on certain subjects and his fears but she had never seen him like this. He laughed at something Rush said to him, his eyes and face right with mirth. He looked happy, something she hadn't seen from him in a while. Emma knew that David was happy with her and the other generals.

They were the only family he had when he lost his parents but growing up he never had a close friend, a best friend even. He never really had someone he could call that. Emma didn't trust Rush completely but even she could not deny the change he was beginning to make within the Marquis. And if she were completely honest she actually liked it. David was still a nineteen year old boy with his entire life laid out before him. She frowned as she thought about that concept. David would be lucky to see his thirtieth birthday as long as he possessed the Gae Bolg. Glancing at a smiling Rush she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The squads made their way across the Ivory Peaks and into the valley which was littered with rocks shaped like pillars and small plateaus. From their vantage point along the smooth grassy plain the Athlum generals could make out various large monsters below weaving throughout the rocks. Luckily the exit from this region of the continent was located and it looked like the creatures weren't making any nests around that area. With any luck David believed that they might make it to Elysion a day or two early. He offered to show Rush around the city even though the dancer had been there a few times before.

There was one place Rush wanted to go but he hadn't been able to get there the last time. He's always wanted to see the Sacred Lands. David couldn't blame him for his curiosity. The blond was also highly curious about that particular Remnant and the story behind it. People believed that it was Heaven, brought to them by Marion Marshall when she used a Remnant to end a long and bloody war. She was infamous thanks to her gift. She was able to bind Remnants to herself even though they were already bound to another. It became known as Marion's Blessing.

When they made it out of Ivory Peaks another vast stretch of land laid before them and beyond that was Elysion. The city they were heading to was the heart of the land. Congress was held there to appoint a new Chairman every few years or depending on how popular he was with the people. The Remnant Academy was also located within the city. Scientists experimented with various Remnants to find their origin, who built them and for what purpose.

There were also rumors that a group of scientists were conducting experiments into making their own Remnants. Lately the Congress was investigating reports of illegal remnant experimentation within the Academy but they had yet to find anything conclusive. Aside from the Sacred Lands and the Academy there was also the temple dedicated to Marion. People worshipped her as if she were a goddess, praying that one day she would reward her most devout followers with Marion's Blessing.

As the Athlum squads traveled closer to Elysion David explained to Rush what he was expected to do when he reached the city. A session of Congress could last hours of sometimes days so the burnet was expecting to stay in Elysion for a little while at least. Torgal would be accompanying David into the palace. It was the rule that the ruler of any city would be allowed one guard present at all times. Emma, Blocter and Pagus would be staying with Rush and looking for any means to decipher the symbols engraved on his arm. After three days of walking across the plains Elysion finally came into view.

They had two days of free time before the Congress was called and David was already suggesting that he take Rush around the temple and other places. He even offered to take the brunet to a shop where they sold clothing suitable for dancing to which Rush grinned while blushing. Upon passing through the gates David told the other men and women to enjoy themselves and relax. Emma, Torgal, Pagus and Blocter remained behind with the Marquis. Now that they were here they would need to go to the palace and arrange sleeping quarters.

Rush had never stepped foot inside the palace before. It was a beautiful building with images of regal beasts carved into the brickwork. Statues of dragons lined the top of the building with the flags of Elysion fluttering lightly in the warm breeze. The Scared Lands shone brightly above the city, the pathway so clearly visible into the light that it almost truly looked like an entrance into Heaven.

It was a comfort for the people to know that their departed loved ones were safe and happy again. Upon entering the palace David, Rush and the generals were escorted to the guest chambers on an upper wing. Rush admired the sheer beauty of the inner section of the palace before he was taken to his room. After settling in he joined David in the Marquis' quarters along with the generals.

"Rush, do you want to go into the city? Emma and Blocter were heading to the Golden Chalice guild. Pagus will be heading to the Academy." David offered.

"Sure. What about you?" he asked.

"I received a message from the Duke of Ghor. I'm expected to be in a meeting in an hour." David looked regretful. "But the others will accompany you."

"I'll be fine." Rush waved him off. "I've been here before you know."

"True but…I'll worry about you." David admitted. He cleared his throat when Torgal stared at him. "Torgal will be with me for this meeting. Please stay within the city limits till then Rush."

"Sure thing Dave. I'll see you later." He smiled at the blond then left with Emma, Blocter and Pagus.

"He is a strange mitra." Torgal commented. His golden eyes fell on his young charge. "I highly doubt there is anything normal about that boy."

"You may be right Torgal." David approached the door. "But isn't normal overrated?"

* * *

_**Elysion**_

_**Temple District**_

Once he left the palace Rush made a beeline for the temple district. He wanted to see if he could get a spot on the Ark, the only means of transportation up to the Sacred Lands. When he reached his destination he moaned out his disappointment. Apparently a scientific expedition had gone to the Sacred Lands and the Ark would not be in use for the next six months. Despite being disappointed Rush made his way out of the district and towards the marketplace.

He was eager to check out the new weapons and armor on sale before seeking out Pagus. Even though he hadn't had a vision since the battle in Blackdale he still wanted to know what the words branded onto his flesh meant. He spotted Blocter heading into the pub and went to join him. The yama was a lot of fun to be around, always ready with a joke or any advice Rush needed in a fight. Apparently Blocter was looking for decent weaponry for a competition that was taking place in a little under a year. Blocter was determined to win this time round for Athlum and because he wanted an excuse to show off his new skills.

Emma was busy visiting the various stalls and buying different types of herbs. She wanted to improve her medicinal skills because she had never really used Mystic Arts as a fighting technique. The Honeywell matriarch was also hoping to catch her daughter on her travels. As a rite of passage Emmy would travel across the land in search of a Remnant she could call her own.

This why she would be experienced enough to take over her mother's role as general for Lord David. Already Emmy was showing great skill with two blades and she was good when using status ailment magic. Even though she knew her daughter could take care of herself out there Emma couldn't help but worry about her daughter.

She noticed Blocter and Rush leaving the pub, both of them laughing quite loudly about something. She simply shook her head before turning back to purchase some more herbs. She absently wondered just what the meeting was that Lord David was requested to attend. When Rush ran by to reach the weapons stand she also wondered just what David saw in the boy. Sighing she paid for her supplies then took off in the direction of the Academy.

She was due to meet Pagus there to find anything that could help decipher the words on Rush's skin.


	9. Catacombs

**Chapter Nine**

**Catacombs **

_**Elysion **_

_**Palace**_

The meeting had taken four hours and even when it was over David was still left with many a question. He had learned that John Sykes and his wife Marina had vanished from the Academy recently. They assumed that the scientists had gone to look for their kidnapped daughter but a report had been received that John had been spotted within the catacombs of Elysion. Because the army was still training and preparing for the arrival of the Conqueror it was up to David to investigate the ruins below the city and find John Sykes.

The Congress received word about this Conqueror a few weeks ago. The man had emerged from nowhere it seemed and he was coming to Elysion to be part of the discussion for a new Chairman. Even though he was the Marquis of Athlum David had no love for politics. At least on the battlefield you knew who your enemies where. The blond wanted to be careful and not disclose any of his information. He was convinced that Hermeien and the Academy may have something to do with Irina's abduction. Hermeien was finding the secret projects division of the Academy leaving that as an option to meet Wagner. He had no concrete proof yet but David wanted to keep this as close to the chest as possible for the moment.

He and Torgal left the palace with a promise that they would investigate the catacombs as soon as possible. If John Sykes was indeed within the catacombs they he could help them track down his daughter and her kidnappers. John and his wife were the best scientists within the Academy possessing top level security. If anyone knew things about Wagner then they would. David had inquired as to the whereabouts of Marina Sykes but it appeared that she had vanished off the face of the world.

She had been seen in Elysion only a few days ago but disappeared shortly before John. Frankly David was amazed that the Congress managed to keep a lid on all this. After leaving the palace David made his way to the marketplace. Emma and Pagus may still be at the Academy and Torgal went there to look for them. Knowing Blocter he was either at a weapon's stall or at the local pub. Rush might be with him. The two of them were becoming friends, both sharing a love for cracking the heads of their enemies.

The blond entered the pub and smiled when he saw them at a table drinking. They were chatting to a lovely young waitress who was busy flirting with a blushing Rush. David frowned at the sight, he didn't like how that blonde woman was batting her eyelashes or rubbing Rush's arm gently. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth when she giggled at something the burnet said.

Suppressing a growl building within his chest David made his way over to the table. Blocter was on his feet in an instant already stating that he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol and neither had Rush. The Marquis laughed at that and reassured Blocter that he knew the yama wouldn't get drunk on a mission. Rush replied that he was k known to be a very friendly drunk which only caused the waitress to grin. David nearly saw red but he politely asked Rush and Blocter to come with him. It wouldn't do to knock a lady on her ass.

"So how did it go?" Rush asked once they left the pub.

"Congress wants us to investigate the catacombs. Apparently John Sykes was spotted there." David answered. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the look on Rush's face.

"Are you ok Rush? You look kinda pale." Blocter pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah…it's just…that name. I felt kinda, cold I guess." Rush shivered slightly. "I don't know…"

"Torgal has gone to get Emma and Pagus. I don't want news of this reaching the rest of the city so it shall just be us to go into the catacombs." David explained.

"You got it." Blocter nodded.

Blocter and Rush followed the Marquis towards the Academy entrance where they spotted Pagus emerging from the building. He was holding a thick book that looked quite old. Emma and Torgal emerged soon afterwards, grin expressions on their faces. No doubt Torgal had filled them in on their new mission. The qsiti glanced towards Rush when the saw the boy and he quickly hopped over to him with the book clutched tightly to his chest. The brunet wondered if Pagus had found something out about the markings on his arm.

Lately they were burning, it wasn't painful but it was a dull throb constantly reminding him what was branded onto his flesh. Rush couldn't deny there was a part of him that wanted to stay in the dark about it but he had a feeling that if another seal was broken then more markings would appear.

"I found something on the markings." Pagus stopped before Rush. "It was in this book in the Academy. They have tomes on all the languages of the world."

"And what did you find?" Rush asked.

"It's a dead language." Pagus explained as he opened the book. "The words on your arm are from a language that has been dead for a thousand years."

"Can you tell us what it says?" David asked curiously.

"Strangely enough it seems to be part of a children's verse. I can only translate the words I see on Rush." Pagus found the correct page after examining Rush's marks one more time. "It says _'Sleep Seal lie in peace.'_

"How does that help?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure yet. Perhaps the rest will reveal itself later." Pagus suggested.

"We'll worry about that later. Now we need to enter the catacombs." David said. The others followed him back towards the temple.

Word had been sent to the temple guards to allow David and his party access into the catacombs. It was forbidden for anyone to enter the runs beneath the city mostly because of the large monster infestation down there. Too many men and women lost their lives while carrying out a study within the ruins so Congress decreed that it had to be closed off.

The doorway leading into the catacombs was located within the main hall of the temple just to the left of the main entrance. Once the guard saw David approach he stepped aside without a word. Once the door opened a blast of stale air assaulted them but Rush shivered not from the cold but from a dread feeling of familiarity, as if he had been here before. Thankfully no one had seen him shiver so he followed David and the generals in without making a sound.

The door shut tightly behind them as soon as they entered a narrow dimly lit tunnel. Pagus' staff had a small fireball on the tip, constantly lit and providing warmth and light to the area. Torgal had been given a map of the catacombs to make it easier for the group to track down John and the people he was with. They were allowed to use any means necessary to bring John Sykes back alive. The tunnel stretched out for a little bit then ended with a thick stone door.

Dust flew in all directions when Blocter pushed the heavy door open causing the others to choke slightly. The very air seemed to be heavy and thick down here making it a little difficult to breathe properly. The door opened to reveal a chamber and a floor that had been sliced in two. By the looks of things an earthquake had shaken loose rocks from the ceiling causing them to crash against the floor.

David could see another doorway across the chasm but decided against making the jump. Upon examining the map he noticed that there was another way to reach the other side. It was a slight detour into another tunnel and chamber but it was better than risking their lives needlessly. The group made their way into the next tunnel only to be stopped by a horrid smell. Before them was a patch of ground with some sort of thick liquid and large beetles were scuttling through it at a slow pace.

A mist billowed up from the liquid which was probably the source of the smell. They didn't have time to find another route through the catacombs which left this pathway their only option. Rush volunteered to go first. It made sense considering no weapon could harm him and he carefully stepped into the ankle high liquid. The smell was horrific but the liquid slowed his movements acting like a thick sludge. Aside from that there were no other dangers next to the monster trapped in the sludge with him.

David and the others followed him closely, their feet dragging across the liquid while they fended off the monsters trapped here too. The liquid only filled half of the tunnel but the infestation of monsters was slightly high. The beasts trudged towards the group, desperate for fresh meat and blood. David and Pagus used Mystic Arts to finish them off from a distance providing a straight line for them to walk across to the other side.

Emma, Torgal, Blocter and Rush took out anything that came near them with little effort. The creatures were weak down here and so far Pagus was keeping the group healed with his Restore spells. Once they made it out of the sludge they followed the tunnel until they came to a ladder. When they reached the next level another door was in front of them and Blocter quickly pushed it open.

Rush shivered the deeper they got into this place. He didn't like being here. He felt like he was walking on top of his own grave. He didn't know how else to explain the bone deep chills he was experiencing or the sense that he was about to uncover something that should remain buried. He felt his teeth chatter violently as he struggled to control the chills. Thankfully the others were kept busy fighting off the resident monsters to notice his growing discomfort but they eventually reached the inner most chambers of the catacombs.

They passed through another tunnel that was longer than the previous ones and filled with various monsters living in this dark place. When they managed to slice and dice their way through David and the others made it to another small chamber. According to the map this was the last room in the catacombs. When Rush saw a small door at the other end of the chamber he struggled against the chill that was pouring into his very bones. He had a feeling that if he walked in there his life was going to change.

* * *

**Note-**Here's another chapter for my fantastic readers. Oh and just to let you know the children's verse Pagus found is actually taken from the game Project Zero 3: The Tormented. I played it recently and thought that the song suited Rush. Anyway enjoy.


	10. Breakable

**Chapter Ten**

**Breakable **

_**The Catacombs**_

_**Below Elysion **_

David was the first of them to approach the door, one hand reaching for the thick iron handle and pulling it open. Gentle light spilled from the interior and when the generals moved in after their lord Rush followed behind them, his stomach coiling with fear. He entered into what looked like a study with book shelves stacked with all kinds of tomes and books on Remnants and the Four Races.

Lights were suspended from the dark ceiling but they were warm without a harsh glare. At the far end of the room was a wooden table with books and papers scattered on the top and sitting behind that table was a man with graying hair wearing a white coat.

His head was on the table, his breathing even indicating that he had fallen asleep. Glancing around the room to make sure there was no one else here David approached the slumbering man and gently shook him awake. The man grunted and moaned before raising his head to stare at the intruders into his private domain. It took him a few moments to recognize the Marquis of Athlum and his four generals. The man leapt from his chair with a grateful smile on his face.

"Are you here to get me out?" he asked hastily.

"We were told that John Sykes was spotted down here. You must be him." David smiled.

"Thank the god…" the man muttered as he sighed with relief. "I thought no one would find me down here."

"Congress wished to find you as soon as possible. Your safety and that of your family is top priority." Torgal stated.

"My family…oh god! My daughter and Marina! Where are they?" John gasped out.

"We have seen your daughter Dr. Sykes. She was taken by Wagner." Emma informed the man.

"Wagner? He took my child?" John was shocked.

"Yes but this is not the place for this discussion. We need to get you back to the city." David said.

"Wait! I need to get something first." John rushed back to his desk and fumbled around in a drawer.

"What is that?" Pagus questioned the mitra.

"It's something my wife and I are working on. It can transform Remnants into small talisman, binding them to their owner. It doesn't matter how man you have already." John explained.

"Wait, that tablet can bind any amount of Remnants to the holder?" Emma clarified. John nodded in response.

"But I thought the mental and physical strain would be too great." Blocter looked confused.

"Indeed. Any living thing can have only one Remnant bound to them. Any more will bring madness or death." Torgal frowned.

"And it's safe to assume that Wagner will come for that right?" Rush spoke up for the first time.

"Yes Rush." David nodded. When he turned back to the doctor he noticed that the man had gone deathly pale. "Are you sick Dr. Sykes?"

"W-What?" he shook his head. "N-No…I'm fine." He gave them a smile.

"Dr. Sykes, Irina's safe ok. We talked to her but she's safe." Rush approached the man. He frowned when the man took a small step back. "Do I know you at all?"

"I don't think so…" the doctor mumbled. "Shouldn't we be moving now?"

"Yeah you're right…" Rush was cut off when he screamed.

Splintering hot pain coursed across his body and his skull felt like it was being cleaved in two. He collapsed to his knees, his hands cradling his throbbing head as his body wracked with pain. He couldn't hear the other screaming his name nor could he feel the effects of the healing spells he was being subjected to. He could feel his arm, the one without markings; begin to burn like he was being pressed down into hot coals.

Rush tried to scream but nothing emerged from his bloodied mouth. He realized with dawning horror that he was choking up blood. It felt nearly impossible to breathe suddenly. The blood in his veins felt like it was on fire a she fell forward onto the floor. His eyes turned as black as midnight as he was thrust into another vision.

"The seal…broken…" he whispered then darkness claimed him.

* * *

_The world was on fire._

_Rush could taste the ash in the air. He could smell the burning flesh of millions of living beings all around him. He could hear their pitiful screaming from where he stood. He recognized this place with growing horror and absolute fear. Before him the once beautiful city of Athlum was ablaze. Fire tore through the castle, slashing and cutting its way across the marketplace, the homes and stalls and streets leaving only ash and death in its wake. _

_The sky above him was thick with the ash, blocking out the sunlight or moonlight. He couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore. His eyes were drawn once more towards the city when he heard a terrible piercing snarl. He felt his heart ram against his ribcage when he took in the sight of what he was staring at. _

_Large red wings with black horns on along the edges jutted out from a blood red torso. Black talons clung to the ruins of Athlum Castle as the winged stretched and flapped causing ash and dust to float around the burning city. It was a large red dragon with golden eyes that blazed with madness and hatred. _

_Black horns jutted from the crimson head and a forked tongue flicked across white teeth. Opening its jaws again the dragon let out a horrid scream that promised more of what had occurred in Athlum. The dragon continued to howl even after Rush fell to his knees and begged, begged the creature to stop screaming, to stop killing…to just stop existing. _"Rush! Rush wake up!" David tried frantically to get the brunet to awaken but nothing worked.

* * *

"I can't heal him my lord." Pagus stopped using his healing powers. "The herbs won't work either."

"We need to get him out of here know." Emma was worried but her voice did not betray that fact.

"I got him." Blocter scooped the bleeding boy into his arms.

"Dr. Sykes, come with us now." Torgal instructed. The dazed man nodded then left with the group out of the room. They were making their way back into the tunnel when a familiar ice portal opened up.

"Wagner!" David yelled. He drew up his sword ready for a fight. "What have you done to Rush?"

"Now what makes you think that I have harmed the boy?" Wagner questioned.

"He mentioned that another seal has been broken." David narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"So this boy does have a connection to the seals. This is most…unexpected." Wagner looked thoughtful. "But he is not why I am here."

"Did you break the seal?" Emma barked out.

"Yes my dear, the seal has been broken. Although how that boy knows it is a mystery to me." The white robed man smiled. "Now hand over the tablet."

"No!" John reared back.

"You do not have a say in the matter doctor." The robed mage waved his hand and a bright blue light enveloped the scientist.

"What are you doing to him?" Pagus demanded.

"Now give me that tablet." Wagner held his hand out. David gasped when he saw the telltale spider silk threads attached to the man's arms and legs. He was under an Enthrall spell.

"Stop!" Emma approached the scientists only for Wagner to use an ice spell to send her flying back across the chamber.

"Don't attack him!" David ordered. The man was too powerful for a frontal assault and he had to make sure John and Rush were safe.

"Excellent…" the mage smiled when he was handed the tablet. "And here is your reward." He waved his hand and the light blasted outwards knocking everyone back.

"_If the Seal wakes from his dream…" _all motion stopped when that voice began to chant softly. David turned and saw Rush standing upright, his midnight black eyes boring into Wagner. _"Perform the Rite of Stakes, his limbs pinned tight…" _

"What?" Wagner frowned.

"_Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all."_ Rush moved sluggishly towards the robed man as he sang what sounded like a children's verse.

"What are you boy?" the mage snarled.

"_Sleep Seal lie in peace."_ Rush sang as he took another step forward.

"How can you have such knowledge?" Wagner spat out.

"The Seals keep him in place…break them and he will return." Rush intoned in a voice so void of emotion it made David's skin crawl. "He will burn the world."

"You cannot know of this…the purpose of the seals." The mage raised a hand to attack.

"You're all going to die." Rush raised one hand and sent a black bolt of power straight into Wagner's chest.

"This cannot be…" the man coughed. He had been thrown clear across the chamber. "You will pay for this boy!"

Wagner grunted in pain as he summoned up a portal and vanished into it with the tablet in his possession. Deathly silence filled the chamber now with Rush standing and staring at the spot Wagner once was. David was the first back on his feet and he went to see if John was alright. The man was surrounded by a blue haze that died down when Wagner left but he couldn't wake up.

Leaving Pagus to help him along with Emma the blond teenager slowly approached his friend. This was the first time David was ever afraid of Rush. There was a dark aura around the boy, so thick and consuming David could practically taste it. His blue eyes took in the sight of the boy when he stepped in front of Rush. His eyes were still that horrible inky black and his skin was pasty white. Blood dripped from his slightly open mouth. David gulped down whatever sliver of fear he felt as he reached out to touch that pale face.

"Rush? Please talk to me." The blond man pleaded.

"D-Dave?" the brunet choked out after a few moments. His eyes returned to the familiar cobalt color David liked.

"Are you ok?" he reached out and pressed his fingers against the cold skin.

"I…I saw things…terrible things…" Rush choked out, desperate to not cry. "My head hurts…"

"We're leaving." David murmured. Blocter was carrying John Sykes while Emma, Pagus and Torgal made sure that the tunnel ahead was clear.

"Dave…" Rush glanced at the blond with misery shimmering in his eyes. "The seals…they can't be broken."

"I know Rush." He nodded. When Rush wobbled a little David pulled the boy's arm around his shoulder and helped him out of the chamber.

The Marquis could only hope that the Sykes had answers to some of these questions.


	11. Justified

**Chapter Eleven **

**Justified **

_**Elysion**_

_**The Palace**_

By the time the group made it back to the surface it was beginning to grow dark. The sun was setting across the Ivory Peaks bathing the city in a blood red light. David managed to get John Sykes back into the palace with the help of the temple guards without anyone noticing or so he hoped. When he reached his chambers the day's excursion into the catacombs coupled with Rush's attack against Wagner caught up with the blond and he collapsed bonelessly into a plush chair. Torgal and Emma went on ahead to the Congress to hand in their reports while Pagus stayed with John and the medics assigned to help him.

Rush had been placed on the bed in the guest chambers as soon as he entered the palace, complete exhaustion overcoming the young brunet. His kin was hot to the touch and Rush took off his jacket before going to bed revealing that both arms were now marked with the ancient language. He didn't want to pester Rush anymore so David left him to get some rest. Now in the silence he could sort through the events thus far and try to make sense of everything. There was a lot more going on than a kidnapping and Remnant snatching. The seals were the true target of Wagner and whoever he was serving. And whatever they were doing it was hurting Rush physically and mentally.

Then there was John Sykes and that tablet he and his wife created. Surely something like that would be a deaths sentence for the user? No one could have more than one Remnant bound to them, it was a proven fact. In a very rare case two Remnants could be used but no more than that. The mind just couldn't cope with all that raw power flowing through it. And then there was the doctor's reaction to seeing Rush. The man looked like he saw am ghost. There was no denying the fear in his eyes or the shock.

But there was also something else in those eyes that David barely caught a glimpse of. He thought he saw guilt but that didn't make sense. Rubbing his aching head the Marquis got off the chair and approached the high window. He gazed down upon the city with a frown marring his features. It felt like the world was sitting on a knife's edge and yet the people below lived in blissful ignorance of what was happening around them. Or maybe they simply chose to live their lives as they saw fit regardless of the state the world was in now.

David was tired, he wanted to sleep and forget about these questions for a little while until he felt better. But his worry for Rush along with his anxiety over his planned trip to Nagapur to meet with Duke Hermeien. Personally David disliked the man immensely. There was something off about him. His eyes were stone cold most of the time and the way he sneered at and disrespected woman made the blond sick to his stomach. He saw firsthand how cruel and vile the duke could be to the female of the species.

He treated them like second class citizens. It was disgusting but David couldn't say anything about it. The man was still the Chairman after all. His family was the most powerful in the world. There were times he was tempted to let Emma beat some manners into the creep. Sighing he turned away from the window and approached the bedroom. He wondered if Rush would be well enough to come to Nagapur.

He didn't want to leave the burnet here by himself. He liked having Rush around to brighten things up and to tell him good stories and jokes. He never had a close friend before. The generals were as close to a family as he could get but with Rush it was different somehow. He frowned when he heard a whimper coming from the bedroom.

Gently pushing the door open he saw Rush lying on his side, his face showing pain and a tinge of fear. No doubt he was having a nightmare, maybe seeing those things he saw in his vision down in the catacombs. When another whimper escaped his peach pink lips David felt his heart constrict. He knelt down beside the bed and gently ran his fingers through the silky brown locks. After a few moments he started to calm down and eventually began to snore softly. A small smile touched his lips when Rush stopped whimpering and David reluctantly withdrew his fingers.

"Lord David?" Pagus' voice called from the adjoining room.

"What is it Pagus?" the blond left the bedroom.

"John Sykes is in a coma. So far we have been unable to awaken him." Pagus reported.

"Wagner…" the blond teenager scowled. "Are there any other leads on where Marina Sykes could be?"

"Emma wanted me to inform you that she may know where Marina could be." Pagus replied.

"That's excellent news." David breathed out his relief. "Where is she now?"

"She begs for you forgiveness but she and Torgal have gone to the Numor Mines to find her. She believed that you needed rest." Pagus answered.

"She was always like that." David smiled a little. "I want her to report to me as soon as she and Torgal return. We are expected in Nagapur for an audience with Duke Hermeien." The blond teenager slumped back onto the chair.

"Perhaps you should sleep." Pagus pointed out. "You look dead on your feet."

"I am tired but I'm worried about Rush…and the doctor." David added quickly.

"Of course my lord. But only time will tell now." The qsiti replied sagely. "How is Rush?"

"He's asleep now. But more marks have appeared on his arms. Whatever it is it's spreading." David rubbed his eyes.

"Don't dwell on it yet Lord David. Get some rest now." Pagus turned and left the room. The blond sighed but he was so very tired and he made his way to the other bedroom to get some sleep.

In the calm of his room Rush slept on but his dreams were uneasy.

* * *

_Rush was walking away from them. He saw Torgal, Pagus, Blocter and another woman who reminded him of a younger Emma. He frowned when he saw Irina crying. Why was she there and looking so upset? They were yelling at him to come back. His body felt like it was on fire and yet it didn't hurt at all. In fact it felt so safe and warm there wrapped up in the flames. _

_His eyes fell on the last person standing there. David was calling him, reaching out with his hand in a desperate attempt to grab him. His blue eyes were red and blotchy as if he had been crying. David didn't seem like the kind of guy who cried. He strong, cool headed and a good leader. He wouldn't cry without a good reason. Rush wanted to ask what was wrong but no words escaped his lips._

"_Rush!" David screamed helplessly. "You promised you wouldn't go! You said you'd stay! Don't go!"_

"_D-Dave…" he whispered. He felt so tired and drained of all strength. But the look on David's face was heartbreaking…he wanted to wipe that look away._

"_You…you said you wouldn't…leave me…you promised…" David fell to his knees. Tears leaked from his sapphire eyes. "You...promised…" _

"_Forgive me…" Rush murmured and then the flames erupted around him._

* * *

_**Numor Mines**_

It had been years since she came here but Emma knew this place like the back of her hand. She came here in search of a Remnant long ago and re heard reports that her daughter had been seen here lately. Torgal was unaware of her connection to these mines but Emma trusted that the sovani would want to find Marina as soon as possible. The mines had been abandoned long ago due to a vicious monster infestation but they would pose no threat against her and Torgal combined.

First they would have to navigate through the tunnel and then take the wheel controlled life down to the next section of the mines. Is Mrs. Sykes was here Emma knew exactly where to find her. She only hoped that the woman was here and that this wasn't a waste of time. Torgal had brought four blades along to this excursion. They did not have time to dwell here long. David had received word that he was needed in Nagapur so they had to get this mission done quickly. Emma led her companion to the first lift and began to pull the wheel to lower the wooden platform down.

She remembered that there was another lift at the other end of the next tunnel. At least they wouldn't have to spend time going back to the entrance. There was a Teleport Stone at the bottom of the mine. When the lift hit the bottom she stepped off with Torgal by her side. He didn't question her decision to come to this place but he was concerned as to why she did not inform David. Knowing the young lord he would insist on coming with them but he was exhausted from the catacombs scenario as was Rush.

Blocter offered to stay behind in Elysion and stock up on supplies for the trip to Nagapur while Pagus sought out ways to heal John Sykes. Then there was the mystery of Rush. He possessed secrets and they were working their way to the surface. Emma doubted that the boy had any idea what was happening to him. The fear and pain in his eyes made it all the more obvious to her. She stopped thinking about the strange teenager as she walked through the next tunnel until she reached a fork. One pathway was blocked off with rubble so that left one other option.

Emma stopped when she came to a thick wooden door. If she remembered correctly there was another lift behind this door. Torgal was busy cutting down the bugs that had nested in the mines. Being down here so long without a decent food source made the beasts weak against a formidable enemy. Blood and bones lay scattered across the pathway when Torgal was finished. His blades were thick with black fluid and pieces of the beetle's shells. Emma pushed the door open and approached the next lift.

It was a longer ride to the bottom this time. Her hands kept a firm grip on the wheel even when insects flew towards them from the darkness of the mines depths. Torgal kept them at bay with little effort at all and soon they reached the bottom of the pit. It smelled of damp moss down here and the air was a little thin. There was only one tunnel to go down and that would take them into the chamber long ago abandoned by the people who built it.

"So this is where the doctor could be? Why this place?" Torgal asked when they stepped through the door and into the dimply lit chamber.

"I came here a long time ago to find a Remnant of my own. I found one but I was too naïve to fight it off. Marina Sykes saved my life." Emma responded.

"And you believe she came here to find the Remnant?" Torgal raised a black eyebrow.

"When John mentioned that tablet I remembered something from that time. She had something that saved my life." Emma answered.

"What's that?" Torgal gripped his blades.

"That would be the Remnant." Emma replied. She smiled grimly when the two headed creature appeared from the darkness armed with a sword and shield. It ebat her once but she was experienced now and more world weary. She would defeat it this time.

"This time I will not lose."


	12. Friendship

**Chapter Twelve**

**Friendship**

_**Numor Mines**_

The Remnant guardian, also called Namul Niram, stood against Emma and Torgal, the stone sword ready for a fight. Emma remembered the last time she met this creature with too much clarity. She barely survived the last time. Torgal stared at the creature with a raised eyebrow but otherwise he didn't show his amazement or unease. Charging forward Emma slashed at the stone creature with his duel blades effectively sending it back across the chamber.

Torgal ran to flank the Remnant and cut through the shield towards the upper torso. Pieces of stone flew in all directions but it didn't seem to faze the Remnant and it raised its sword to attack Emma. She deflected the blow easily enough but it was still strong enough to make her arms feel a little numb. She dodged another incoming attack from the shield and gave Torgal a chance to make a rear assault. His blades sliced into the back of the creature with ease only for it to swirl around and knock the sovani off his feet with the shield.

Emma sheathed one sword then lunged forward to slice at the knees. A growl escaped from both mouths before it lunged forward and slammed the sword onto Emma's side. She gasped out in pain when the blunt end of the sword hit her, sending her to the floor.

Torgal managed to draw the Remnant's attention away so that she could heal her wounds. Raising one hand Torgal released his Mystic Art to see if he could deal more damage. Emma made her way to a stone pillar to catch her breath and strength. Using a Restore spell her wounds healed but she still ached from the attack. She caught sight of Torgal deflecting another blow. It was skill and luck that allowed him to avoid being seriously hurt. Because he was using duel blades it made dodging attacks a little harder. When the sovani was hit with the stone sword Emma made her way back into the fight ready with both swords this time.

She had to end this quickly before the Remnant built up enough power to use the Purgatory's Fire ability. The Athlum general could still had the burn marks from the last attack. Her upper arms and parts of her legs were scarred from the fire. Charging forward at full speed she slammed into the creature's back distracting it from a recovering Torgal. Dodging an incoming blow Emma moved away and tossed a healing herb to the sovani. Torgal wasn't adept at using herbs or Remedies so he needed Emma to heal him as best she could.

Still lying on his back he kicked out and caught Namul Niram in the back of its legs sending it to the ground. Both of its faces were now level with Emma and she slashed at the heads with heavy force. Falling to its side it was vulnerable and Emma felt a glimmer of triumph in her heart when the Remnant lashed out and hit her in the stomach. She cried out at the blow, blood coating her mouth as she coughed violently.

Turning her head she spotted Torgal in a deadlock with the Remnant, their swords clashed hard enough to draw sparks and pieces of stone. An irritated growl was heard as the two fought across the chamber violently desperate to destroy their enemy. Emma wiped the blood from her mouth and snarled in suppressed rage. She had to get through this trial. Using both of her blades she ran towards the Remnant using all of her strength. Just as she was about to attack it a bright blue light filled the chamber.

"Stop now!" a woman's voice called out. The light surrounded the Remnant and after a few moments it vanished taking the creature with it.

"So you are here." Emma muttered when she saw who saved them.

"Yes. It has been a while Emma Honeywell." Marina Sykes smiled gently.

"I don't have time to explain but you need to come back with us to Elysion." Emma implored.

"Yes I understand. I came here to get this tablet." She held up the stone artifact. "It belonged to Marion Marshall."

"Then Wagner will come after it no doubt." Emma glanced at Torgal.

"Mrs. Sykes, we have your husband. He is safe but Wagner has ensnared him with dark magic. He cannot awaken." Torgal explained to the woman.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as her face lost blood. "And my daughter?"

"We saw her with Wagner. He's keeping her safe for the moment and making her connect to Remnants." Emma answered.

"No…Irina, she possesses Marion's Blessing. Wagner cannot use her like this!" Marina cried.

"Please, we do not have time to waste Marina." Emma motioned for her to follow them back out into the tunnel.

She nodded and, gripping the stone tablet tightly, she followed the two generals out of the quiet chamber. While there was a part of he that was angry she didn't defeat the Remnant Emma couldn't help but feel grateful overall. That was the second time Marina put her safety on the line to protect her. The woman was stronger that she looked and with her daughter and husband in danger she would prove a valuable ally.

Upon reaching the Teleport Stone the trio placed their hands on the green jewel and light enveloped them instantly. The stone was connected to Elysion seeing as it was the nearest city. Once the light faded Emma glanced to see the gates to the city looming directly ahead. So far this day was looking up. Once Marina was safe and debriefed fully Lord David would head to Nagapur. They entered the city and made their way to the palace.

* * *

_**The Palace**_

"_Why am I here?" Rush glanced into the mirror, disturbed by the perfect glass surface._

"_You won't understand yet. The truth is so close to you and yet you fear it." A voice answered. _

"_What truth?" Rush frowned as the mirror began to ripple._

"_Just look into the mirror and see it. The reflection cannot lie." The voice answered._

"_What about the seals. I have to stop them from breaking." Rush replied firmly._

"_And what makes you so sure of that?" the voice sounded amused. _

"_I just know it. A feeling in my gut but the seals can't be broken." Rush felt a headache coming on._

"_Have you ever considered just letting the seals be shattered? It may be a good thing." The mirror stopped rippling and returned to normal. "Give it some thought Rush."_

"_Hmmm…" the brunet frowned._

"_Oh and the next time we meet I may tell you the truth about why your parents left you behind." Before Rush could ask anything darkness enveloped him and he went to sleep. _

Rush was warm. He snuggled deeper into that soft warmth as his eyes fluttered open. He instantly regretted it when his head began to ache slightly. For a minute he forgot how he ended in this nice place then pieces of his memoires floated before his eyes. He remembered talking to Wagner but the words escaped him. Everything was really dark when he tried to remember what he said. Groaning Rush sat up on the bed and stretched. His muscles felt sore and used but other than that he felt fine.

His eyes were drawn to the bedroom door when he heard voices filtering in from the adjoining chamber beyond. They were muffled but he heard a woman talking. It was probably Emma talking to David. Pushing the thick blankets aside Rush made his way to the door and pulled it open to reveal the chamber had a collection of people in it. Emma, Torgal Blocter and Pagus were standing around David who was in conversation with a middle aged woman who reminded Rush of Irina. Was this her mother?

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rush called out.

"Rush, it's good to see you awake." David smiled brightly causing Rush to blush slightly. "This is Marina Sykes."

"Hi there." Rush held out his hand for a shake.

"Hello Rush…" the woman smiled but her eyes made Rush frown. There was deep sadness there and guilt. Weird, her husband looked at him the same way.

"So what were you guys talking about anyway?" the brunet turned from the woman.

"We were filling Marina in on her daughter's situation. But the good news is that she may be able to help her husband recover." David explained.

"That's great! But where are we going now?" Rush asked.

"We need to go to Nagapur. It's a meeting with Chairman Hermeien that I must attend. You don't have to come with us Rush but I enjoy your company." David glanced at the teenager.

"Sure, I'll come with you Dave." He answered causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"I'll stay here with my husband but please take this tablet. When you find my daughter please give her this." Marina held out the tablet.

"I promise I will." David nodded.

"We will prepare for our departure." Pagus hopped out of the room. Blocter, Torgal and Emma left the chamber with him.

"Lord David…may I speak to Rush alone?" Marina questioned quietly.

"Of course. We'll be at the Academy when you're ready to join us." The blond left the room.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about?" the brunet crossed his arms.

"I know this will sound very personal but it's just that…do I know your parents?" Marina was amazed she could keep her voice steady.

"I don't really know anything about my parents except that they left me." Rush scowled darkly.

"Oh…" Marina whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Rush didn't mean to snap like that. "It's just that my folks abandoned me and I don't like to talk about it."

"But they gave you your name right?" Marina asked.

"Yeah…that's all I really remember about them. They called me Rush." The boy answered.

"I'm so sorry…" Marina looked away.

"Don't be! I mean you didn't do anything wrong. Besides its good that Irina has folks like you." Rush smiled at her. "Listen, I gotta go. But I hope your husband gets better."

"Thank you Rush." Marina watched as he left the room then she let the hot tears cascade down her cheeks. "Oh god, I'm so sorry baby." She sobbed.

He survived. Somehow the child had survived.

And that thing inside Rush had survived along with him.

* * *

**Note-**The plot thickens. In a later chapter I'll be going into Rush's childhood when he was abandoned. I'm still adjusting to writing fight scenes but I'm happy with the Emma and Torgal battle. Also is Rush's mother called Marina or Marion? I just want to be really sure. Enjoy and the next chapter coming tomorrow.


	13. Nagapur

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Nagapur**

_**The Nothing**_

There was nothing in this place. No light, no warmth and no sense of living. Can you imagine that kind of existence? A world of absolute nothing for company. The other thing he had for company in this hell was the mirror, the window to which he could view the world from the eyes of his host. A prison yes but also his home for the moment. Trapped in this shell he could not feel or touch or even scream. The host would hot hear him no matter how hard he tried but lately it was getting easier. The ancient seals were being broken one by one so that meant one thing. His avatar was awake and beginning the Purge.

Glancing into the mirror he saw that Rush was travelling across the landscape towards Nagapur to meet with Duke Hermeien. The boy was confused after his conversation with Marina Sykes but he was also happy to be close to the Marquis again. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest right now. The creature smiled toothily when David locked Rush in conversation about Nagapur and the dancing competitions held there every few months. Rush felt happy about this and David promised him that he would show him the place where the dancers signed up.

The host was a charming young man, so full of warmth and love despite his past when his own flesh and blood abandoned him. They were unworthy of his love and affection. David made him feel hotter than the others but Rush felt happy around them like he was a part of something. Now that the seals were breaking the creature could feel a lot more than before. When the dancer turned four his parents used him as the host but they were unable to control what the pulled from the darkness.

They perceived the child as a threat and a mistake. So they left him behind along with the creature within him. Those humans were such fools to think they could destroy him. So Rush grew up, making a living serving tables, doing odd jobs and entertaining crowds of soldiers to half drunk men and women trying to cop a feel. And all through this the creature within him watched and planned and learned about the world he had been pulled into. For him the years stretched into endless eons of the Nothing around him. This was his existence now all because of two ambitious scientists. The mirror rippled as the scene shifted.

The group had neared Nagapur now and the infamous dragon shaped Remnant the Gwayn was sitting on the mountain to the north of the city acting as the ever present watchful guardian. It was a stunning Remnant to look up, truly imposing and magnificent. The mirror shone brightly granting the trapped entity a clear view of the city. He remembered when this land was once grass and hillsides populated by beasts and males and females of certain races dwelling in caves and mud huts.

He was amazed at the progression of the Four Races through time but most of that could be due to the Remnants and their power. The entity glided through the darkness of his prison while always staring at the rippling mirror, his window to the world around him. As the group roamed around Nagapur awaiting word from the duke the entity retreated back into the darkest recesses of Rush's mind to plan.

* * *

_**Nagapur**_

Rush had only been to this place once before and that was when he was ten years old and looking for some food and money. He had stumbled into the place by accident but an elderly couple felt bad for him and gave him enough money to get fed and have enough left over to reach the nearest town. Rush never really liked to stay in one place too long. He was always moving on, never looking back or regretting anything in his life. Emma and Torgal were going towards the docks down at the canal to arrange passage into the palace while Blocter and Pagus took off into the market to check out new items and weaponry leaving David and Rush alone.

The Marquis had not received the summons yet and he needed a good drink more than anything. The trek towards the city hadn't exactly been an easy one but everyone was fine leaving some time for enjoyment. Motioning for Rush to follow him David sought out the nearest pub for a hot meal and a decent drink. The people of Nagapur were used to seeing dignitaries and royalty from across the land within their city so that left they blond alone.

Ten minutes after they arrived the two friends were eating a meat dish with hot potatoes and glasses of a delicious exotic fruit drink. Rush laughed at the way David practically tore the meat apart in his hunger. It was nice seeing him like this, just free to do what he wanted even if he was devouring a meal like that. The blond grinned when he tried to steal one of Rush's potatoes only to miss. The brunet laughed at the pout he got in return. Since meeting the blond and his generals Rush hadn't given any thought to running. Maybe he had a future in Athlum if he could ever find out what the seals were for and why they were being broken.

He knew in his gut that once all the seals were broken then something horrific was going to happen. He could still see the burning city and the almost demonic dragon sitting atop the ruins. It made him ill just thinking about it. They finished their meal and left the pub to visit the various stalls around the marketplace. As promised David took Rush to the stall that specialized in making outfits for different lines of entertainment such as dancing.

When he danced Rush would wear whatever his employer gave him. Some of the outfits he wore over the years usually resulted in nose bleeds and groping from half drunken customers. But the outfits here were exotic and stunning that to even think about wearing them would be a crime. They felt so soft and silky beneath his fingertips and the aqua blue caught his eye from the rest of them. It was gorgeous, reminding him of the ocean on a summer's day.

He turned and saw David examining various pieces of armor for a mitra. Grinning Rush turned back to the shop owner and paid for the outfit. He wanted to thank Dave for doing this, for bringing him here and being his friend. Maybe he could put this outfit to good use. Tucking it safely into the small bag it came with Rush hurried to meet up with David and the two of them left the marketplace behind. They were on their way to the canals when Emma came running towards them.

"My lord, we've gotten word from the palace. You are wanted at the meeting right away." Emma reported. David sighed but nodded and walked alongside her to the docks.

"I'll see you later Dave." Rush called from the dock.

"And you stay out of trouble Rush." David called back.

"That boy is a menace." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You like him Emma, admit it." David teased her.

"I will do nothing of the sort." She sputtered. Torgal smirked at her reaction while Blocter stifled his laughter.

"Hey Pagus…" the small qsiti had remained behind while the others went with David. "Do you think you could help me translate these runes?" he glanced at his covered arms.

"Of course Rush. Let us go somewhere private shall we." Pagus made his way to the inn. He booked a room for the day and led Rush into the small neatly furnished room.

"Let me take a look Rush." Pagus asked. The brunet removed his jacket to expose his arms.

"What do you think the children's song means?" Rush asked as Pagus glanced at the tome he had brought with him from Elysion.

"I really have no idea Rush. But perhaps you can help." Pagus suggested. His large amber eyes were fixed on the runes on the boy's arm. "You were singing the song when we were in the catacombs."

"I don't remember…" Rush murmured. "Now can I help if I can't remember that?"

"Well the new words on your arms are more verses from the lullaby." Pagus answered after a few moments.

"It's a lullaby?" Rush questioned him.

"Yes, here it is. I believe this is the whole thing. But I do not think you'll be able to read it." Pagus handed Rush the book to show him the ancient language.

Rush stared at the oddly shaped lettering and symbols, his mind beginning to spin and work as he absorbed the in formation on the pages. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration as he looked over the ancient wording and a feeling of familiarity overcame him. He could almost hear the sound of chimes being gently rung and the voices of the children when they sang this lullaby.

They were small children, two boys and a girl. He could see them now standing around someone lying on the cold ground on their back. In the children's hands were stakes and small red hammers. They smiled before getting on their knees and bringing the tips of the stakes to rest above hands and feet of the bound person. They sang their terrible song as they raised their hammers and brought them down upon the stakes.

"Ah!" Rush threw the book away forcefully.

"What happened?" Pagus placed a hand on the trembling boy's arm.

"I-I saw…kids…they had hammers and…stakes." Rush gasped out through his fear. "They…they enjoyed what they were doing. I could see that…and their song played."

"You look very pale Rush." Pagus picked the book back up. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm ok Pagus; it was just a shock that's all." Rush waved him off.

"Of course." The qsiti nodded. "Do you wish to look at the book again?"

"Yeah…yeah, let me see it. I'll read it again." Rush took the book back. "It like I can read the language. I understand it."

"Tell me what you see." Pagus suggested.

"The words…it's the lullaby, or at least some parts of it." Rush frowned slightly.

"What does it say?" Pagus asked.

"_Sleep seal lie in peace. If the seal wakes from his dream perform the Rite of Stakes his limbs pinned tight. Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all. Cast the boat; take a ride, last trip to the other side. Once you get there Sacred Marks you'll bear. Sleep seal lie in peace."_

"Strange…it's beautiful despite the words." Pagus murmured gently.

"Yeah…it's funny but now that I think about it I used to hear that song when I was a kid. I used to fall asleep listening to it." The brunet sighed.

"What do you suppose it all means?" the qsiti asked.

"I don't know but we need to find Wagram before he breaks another seal. Two are already gone." Rush pointed out. "Let's go see if Dave is back yet."

They left the inn and made their way to the canal in time to meet up with Emma and Blocter. Torgal and David weren't with them yet. The Marquis had sent them back with a message. Both of them looked grim when Rush and Pagus approached them.

"What's wrong guys?" Rush asked.

"We received word from Elysion during the meeting." Emma scowled. "The Conqueror is coming to the Elysion."

"So we shall finally meet this strange Conqueror." Pagus rubbed his chin.

"Yeah but I wonder what he wants in Elysion." Blocter frowned.

"What about Dave and Torgal?" Rush asked.

"They'll be arriving shortly when the other dukes finish speaking. We should prepare for departure." Emma suggested.

The others nodded and got ready to leave for Elysion.


	14. Conqueror

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Conqueror **

_**Unknown Location**_

Wagram was not a man easily worried but his confrontation with that boy left him rattled and unsure. The child possessed knowledge no living being should be privy to and then his eyes…those empty black eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. Wagram didn't inform that incompetent fool Hermeien of his encounter with the boy. The idiot would try to find and eliminate what he saw as a threat to his impending divinity. Honestly the man was a complete lunatic.

As soon as he left the catacombs with the tablet he went immediately to see the Conqueror to inform him of this strange boy and his black soulless eyes. The red coated man was surprised to hear of such a person possessing power that forced Wagram to run but he did not let that derail his plans. The Conqueror still planned on entering Elysion at the head of his army. Those fools from the Congress would grant him his request or loose their precious Remnant forever. With the tablet in his possession the Conqueror could finally put his plans into motion. All that was left was to locate the last two seals.

So far Wagram had destroyed one at Eulam Island and another within the catacombs. With the Earth and Water seals destroyed that left only Fire and Air and then the Final Seal, the one out of all the others that had to be destroyed. Wagram received intelligence from Hermeien that the Fire seal was rumored to be within the belly of the volcano bordering Royotia. The region also known as Lavafender was a treacherous place. It would be suicide to enter into that region with no clue as to where to look for the seal's vault.

The location of the Air seal was still a mystery but Wagram was not worrying about that now. They still had plenty of time to finish their work. The girl Irina was proving to be a bit of a problem but she was still in their custody and being well cared for. As long as he proved her worth to Hermeien to keep him happy then she was safe. The duke still had no idea just who was pulling the strings around here. Wagram almost pitied him.

"When shall I leave for Lavafender my lord?" Wagram asked his red coated master.

"Not just yet. The army will enter Elysion first. If that boy can sense the destruction of the seals I want to delay that as much as possible." The blond man replied in a voice null of any feeling.

"I will uncover his secrets my lord. It is only a matter of time." Wagram promised.

"This is unsettling to me Wagram. The seals will be broken before the arrival. Nothing must go wrong." The Conqueror intoned.

"Shall I take the boy? I can bring him to you now." Wagram suggested.

"No…but he will be in Elysion with the young Marquis no doubt. I wish to see this child with my own eyes." Ice cold eyes stared at the white robed mage. "I want to see what I am up against."

"Understood my lord." Wagram nodded.

"And what of Duke Hermeien?" the blond man turned away from his companion to allow Castanea to question the mage. The armored giant Roeas was next to her.

"He has no knowledge of his true role in your plans my lady." Wagram bowed to her.

"Lt's keep it that way. The Sykes girl should keep him happy for the time being. Now the army is ready to march." She smiled at the thought.

"Give the order to move out Castanea." The Conqueror said.

"With pleasure my lord." The blond woman bowed and left with Roeas by her side. She had wanted for this moment for months.

"Wagram, go and keep an eye on Hermeien and the Sykes girl. Report back to me in two weeks when I reach Elysion." The Conqueror then waved him away.

"Yes my lord." Wagram made an ice portal and vanished.

* * *

_**Elysion**_

_**Two Weeks Later**_

The trip back to Elysion was without incident allowing the group to gather their wits and thoughts before the Conqueror arrived into the city. Two weeks passed since the meeting at Nagapur and Rush was still filled with weariness about meeting this strange man with no other name. The lullaby he translated was ringing in his head like a distant echo. The images of the children were crystal clear to him now but he still couldn't make any sense of it all.

Pagus was still carrying the book around with him to better understand what the seals are and their purpose but so far his search proved fruitless. Blocter, Torgal and Emma made sure that they were ready for a fight just in case while David slipped his diplomatic mask in place and was getting ready to formally greet the Conqueror. He wondered why Hermeien wouldn't do it considering the man had a lot more authority and was practically the leader of the Congress. David could smell a rat but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. There was no use making waves if he was going to be crushed by a tsunami.

People from the Four Races flocked into Elysion to get a glimpse of the Conqueror, to see the image of the man who emerged from nowhere and was now on a campaign across the world. The streets were packed with people forcing the Congress to call the guards to maintain order within the city. The last thing they wanted was a riot to break out here. Finally the guards received word that the Conqueror had entered the city gates and was making his way to the place via the marketplace.

David stood alongside a nervous Rush when the thundering sound of men and woman marching could be heard above the yells and shouts of the people around them. Ahead of the army was a giant clad in armor. He looked like something from the horror books Rush would read when he got a chance. Alongside the large creature was a scantily clad blonde woman. She cleared her throat loudly as she stepped forward when the advancing army stopped in their tracks.

"People of Elysion! You are witness to the arrival of the Conqueror from the South Region. Know this…he is here on a peaceful mission. Hostilities with be met with deadly force." The blonde woman smirked at the assembled crowd.

"Are you buying this?" Rush murmured to David.

"Let's wait and see shall we?" the blind whispered back.

"Stand aside for the Conqueror!" the blonde woman yelled.

The crowd turned to look down the street as the army moved to either side of the marketplace to allow their lord and master through. Soon a tall man wearing a distinctive red coat walked down the street flanked by guards. His blond hair sharply contrasted against the blood red of his clothing and drew even more attention to him. He was a tall, imposing figure exuding power that practically choked the onlookers who were near him. When Rush spotted him he could only stare openly.

Soon the Conqueror was standing across the street, his cold icy eyes fixed on the brunet. Everything else melted away, the world no longer existed, only those cold eyes and the sense of dread. Rush swayed slightly on his feet causing David to grip his wrist but the brunet didn't take him on. The Conqueror just stared at the boy, his gaze searching, dissecting as if looking for something vitally important within Rush. The brunet simply stared back, a smirk twisting his peach pink lips.

"You'll never reason with him." Rush murmured as he swayed. "He plays by his own rules."

"Rush…" David glanced at the boy. He felt his heart hammer with fear when black eyes turned to him.

"He's a puppet…but he can see his strings." Rush grinned as those black eyes glittered. "You won't stop him David."

"Snap out of it Rush." David grabbed the boy's arms tightly.

"I'm sorry…tell Rush that for me." Black eyes rolled back and Rush fell into a dead faint.

"What happened?" Emma knelt down next to the boy.

"His eyes…they turned black again. Emma, I think there's something inside him." David swallowed.

"Like a possession?" the Honeywell matriarch glanced at the boy.

"Possibly but the way he talks…I know when Rush speaks but then his eyes turn different and it's a different person speaking." David sighed with relief when Rush began to moan and he opened his eyes.

"What happened? Did I pass out?" Rush groaned. He was pulled to his feet by Emma.

"What's the last thing you remember?" David asked.

"I saw the Conqueror coming down the street and then…you looking at me when I woke up." Rush replied.

"Lord David, the Conqueror is heading towards the temple." Torgal called.

"Let's head there. We need to see what he plans." The blond ordered. The Four Generals took off through the crowd.

"I'm fine Dave, I promise." Rush smiled gently at him. "Where you worried about me?"

"You scared me for a minute." The blond mumbled as a blush painted his cheeks. "But I'm glad your fine."

"Man, my head feels like a drunken yama tapped danced on it." Rush moaned as he rubbed his aching temples. "What did I do?"

"You just said some things about the Conqueror but nothing really important." David waved him off. "You could say you got a really bad vibe."

"Let's catch up to the others." Rush grabbed David's hand and pulled him through the crowd.

By the time they reached the temple the Conqueror was entering the Ark while his two subordinates remained outside flanking the entryway. The Four Generals were waiting at the temple for David and Rush to join them. Once the red coated man entered the Ark the Athlum group followed him inside receiving no opposition from the blonde woman or the giant.

Instead they both smirked at Rush when he passed them by. The brunet frowned but said nothing. They had to catch up to their target first before he did anything to the Ark. Once inside the building the group spotted the blond man standing on the Ark with his hands held out over the Remnant. A bright dazzling light filled the chamber blinding the onlookers before it began to fade away a little.

"Is that…is that Luminescence?" Emma gasped when the light became bearable to light at again.

"But I thought it was impossible to bind the Ark." David said.

"Evidently this Conqueror possesses immense power to bind such a large Remnant." Pagus frowned.

"We had best follow him if he uses the Ark." Torgal murmured. The others agreed with him.

"He's using the Ark." Blocter said when the red coated man lowered his hands and the light from the Ark surrounded him. When the light faded he had vanished.

"Everyone, stay alert and close by. We're heading into the Sacred Lands." David took a deep breath before approaching the now empty Ark.


	15. Footprints

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Footprints**

_**The Sacred Lands**_

The moment the warmth faded leaving them in a cold darkness Rush's gaze was drawn to a sliver of light coming from the north of the room. There were no other sounds up here only their breathing. The Conqueror was nowhere in sight either. Not wishing to waste anymore time David approached the light and walked out into the entrance to the Sacred Lands. The Four Generals and their young lord stared at the ancient Remnant before them while Rush fought back the sudden urge to flee.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to know anything about this place. He was terrified and he didn't know why. But the others didn't seem to notice his pain. The sight before them was too beautiful to comprehend. A long rocky pathway wound its up towards the entrance to what could only be described as a palace made out of crystal. The rocks were formed and shaped into a structure that resembled a royal building and light poured out from every conceivable angle. David could see why people considered this place to be Heaven. He couldn't think of a better place to go to once he passed beyond this veil of tears.

He began the trek across the pathway with the generals following faithfully behind him. Rush took up the rear, not wanting them to see his anxiety. He had the feeling that he had been here before. Gulping down a lump in his throat he quickly jogged behind the others, keeping his eyes fixed on the Remnant ahead of him. Suddenly something came to mind. This Remnant was one of not the oldest Remnants in the world.

It existed before life did on this planet and it would continue to exist long after life ceased. Shaking his head to clear those bizarre thoughts he tried focusing on something else. He wondered if they were ever going to be able to save Irina from the nut jobs that kidnapped her and there was the Conqueror to worry about. It was impossible to bind the Sacred Lands to any living being. It was just too big and too powerful. Power like this couldn't have a master. In its existence no one had truly mastered the Sacred Lands. Even Marion Marshall barely scratched the surface of its true power.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Rush muttered harshly. His cobalt eyes narrowed when the group stopped at the entrance to the crystals.

"Lord David, we do not know what to expect in there." Torgal pointed out.

"I have read extensive reports and documentation from the Academy scientists conducting experiments here. I believe I have enough knowledge to navigate through the Sacred Lands." Pagus answered with conviction.

"Are you ok Rush?" Blocter whispered when he noticed Rush looking pale and shaken.

"I'm fine Blocter…just a little nervous." The boy answered.

"I can't blame ya" the yama stated. "Something about this place creeps me out a little."

"I know the feeling…" the young mitra sighed.

"We'd best enter the place now. There's no telling how far the Conqueror has gotten away." Emma said.

"You're right. Let's go." David took a breath then stepped into the warm light.

Once inside the group realized that they were standing on some sort of elevator and were taken down into the Remnant. When they reached the bottom they got an even better view of the interior. It resembled a giant honeycomb maze. The stones glowed when stepped on and some of them even moved swiftly across the vast chamber. The whole place was gigantic in size and scale. How where they meant to find the Conqueror in this maze anyway?

Rush could distinctly hear Pagus and the others talking but he ignored the voices. Instead he spotted a strange device that reminded him of those green treasure Remnants he usually found in caves. Reaching out he gently placed his fingers to the smooth surface and something moved in front of him. There had been a bottomless chasm before him but now stepping stones appeared from above providing a pathway. Rush removed his hand from the device when the light within faded away. It could only be used once anyway.

"How did you know about that Rush?" David asked when the pathway was finished forming itself.

"It's this place…like I've been here before. This place is so old." Rush breathed out.

"The rest of you go on ahead." David instructed. His worry for his friend was increasing every time something like this happened. "I'm worried about you Rush."

"I'm ok I swear Dave." Rush tried to soothe his worries.

"But your knowledge of this place and the way you talk about it concerns me. Are you sure you want to come with us?" David didn't want to see his friend in anymore distress, not if he could help it.

"This place creeps me out yeah, but I have a feeling that I need to go ahead with you guys. No matter how much I want to I can't run from this." Rush answered with finality.

"You have a point I suppose…just be careful." The blond murmured.

Rush followed him across the pathway to the others. There was another device here and Rush reached out to touch the surface again. This time the platform they were standing on took them down further into the Remnant and after a few moments they stopped on another level. Stretching out before them was a smooth walkway and a door was visible at the other side of the chamber. The corridor looked like the perfect place for an attack but there were no other sounds in here except for their breathing and footfalls.

Rush and David walked ahead of the others this time. Rush swallowed down the anxiety that was bubbling up to the surface as he neared the stone door. A part of him wanted to run and hide away from all this. He had been living a good life before all this crap about seals and visions came up. He was happy staying in the blissful darkness about all this. He wanted to go back to that life before all this happened, before he knew about seals…before he met David and the others.

Rush felt sick at that thought. No, he didn't want to forget about them, not ever. They were the closest things he had to true friends and David…his best friend. No matter what happened since he was rescued in the Gaslin Caves the brunet couldn't and wouldn't change how he met David and the generals. Despite everything else Rush wouldn't change that. He stopped at the door and gulped, inwardly praying that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

Glancing back at the others he saw expectancy in their gazes and encouragement in David's. Nodding at them he turned back and placed both hands on the door then he pushed it open. For a few seconds he couldn't see anything then the white light faded slightly to allow him to see clearly. He was startled when he realized that he was back in that dark place with the mirror.

"Are you in there?" Rush asked when the mirror's surface rippled.

_**I've been here since your early childhood. I don't have much of a choice. **_The sarcastic drawl made Rush bristle.

"Who are you?" Rush murmured as his fingers brushed the glass.

_**I have many names but...in your tongue my name is Metatron. **_

"Metatron...weird name." Rush frowned which caused the creature to laugh.

_**You are a lively little creature. That's what I always liked about you. Come closer to the mirror and see what's happening. **_

"Hey! There's Dave and the others and...is that the Conqueror?" Rush could see them through the mirror. "What's going on here?"

_**You're in my realm now Rush. Here my power can be amplified. I've taken control of your body.**_ Metatron answered with ease.

"What? You can't hijack my body!" Rush yelled. He heard chuckling from the mirror.

_**Stop complaining, this is only temporary. Besides you'll learn something here so pay attention. **_

"Fine..." Rush grumbled but he stared through the rippling glass to see what was happening.

David and the Four Generals stood still as they took in the scene before them. Rush was facing the Conqueror, his lips curled into a sad smile and those black eyes glittering as bright as obsidian gems. They didn't speak, only look at one another with a look that told the others they were old friends. Deciding to take a chance David slowly approached the duo, his mouth dry and his heart pounding.

He stopped in his tracks when those black eyes turned on him and Rush smiled at him, a gentle sad smile that tugged at David's heart. The Conqueror refused to even acknowledge David's existence, instead he kept staring at Rush as if waiting for instructions. Everything about this whole scene was disturbing. Before David could ask anything the black eyed entity within Rush's body started talking to him.

"Hello David or do you prefer Dave." The entity smiled brightly.

"Who are you?" the Marquis frowned.

"Metatron and don't worry about Rush. He's very safe." The entity sighed when David continued to frown. "You don't trust me."

"I don't know you." David replied steadily.

"That is true..." Metatron turned back to the blond Conqueror. "You know your duty?"

"Yes..." the red coated man answered without emotion. "So the parents were responsible for this. Now I understand." With that he raised a hand and vanished from the chamber.

"Dammit." Emma scowled when their target disappeared.

"I wish it didn't come to this David. But the Sykes brought this on everyone. Their hunger for glory and better understanding of Remnants brought this on you." Metatron's black eyes glittered slightly.

"What are you talking about?" David asked hastily. "What does any of this have to do with the seals or Rush?"

"Rush was an accident..." Metatron replied. He sighed at the look on David's face. "He wasn't meant to survive...not when I was contained within him and the Sykes knew that. But this boy is strong."

"How can you say that about him?" David was quivering with fury. "Rush was no accident. Not someone like him..."

"No human can contain my level of power. But this boy, a small child was forced to be a host to something no human could understand. I never asked for this and neither did he." Metatron glared at the Athlum ruler. "I've been with him, watched him grow and learn. I am...connected with him."

"And the seals?" David whispered as if fearful of the answer. Maybe he had a right to be.

"When one is broken I gain more strength. I can't stay like this much longer. If you want the truth ask the Sykes." Metatron cried out then collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Note-**Another chapter for my wonderful readers. Just wanted to say a thank you for pointing that out about Roeas and Castanea. I'm gonna check that up later on Wikipedia just to be safe. Oh, and I got the name Metatron from watching my brother play Silent Hill 3. Love those games. Anyway you know the drill, review and give me love :)


	16. Truths

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Truths **

_**Elysion**_

_**The Ark**_

"This is sheer madness." Hermeien scowled openly at the Conqueror. The man had to be a raving lunatic of he thought he would gain acceptance into Congress along with his own Remnant.

"My terms are simple. Grant me a Remnant of my own and I shall release the Ark." The blond man replied.

"The Congress and Duke Hermeien will not bow to threats." A qsiti advisor snarled.

"Then you shall lose you connection to the Sacred Lands. How shall the people react to that I wonder." The Conqueror questioned them.

"You cannot take the Ark. We will fight you." Hermeien hissed.

"And you will lose." His opponent stated firmly. "Do not make this any harder than it has to be. Consider my proposal and I shall give you the Ark back."

"Fine…I shall take the matter to the Congress. Please remain in the city until we reach a decision."

"Of course Duke Hermione." The Conqueror bowed slightly then left the Ark building behind.

"Lord David…" the duke called out when the blond man left. "How is your friend?"

"Rush is doing well my lord. But what of you deal with the Conqueror?" the Marquis asked.

"The Congress shall decide that. For now you shall come with me and tell them of your confrontation within the Sacred Lands." Hermeien made his way to the palace.

"Very well my lord…" David muttered.

David was worried about Rush. After the bizarre conversation he had had with the entity called Metatron the dark haired youth collapsed and had yet to awaken. Emma and Blocter were staying with him within the palace guest chambers while Torgal remained by David's side. Now that he had a name to go on Pagus was at the Academy looking up anything he could on Metatron. He did not let it show but David was shook up after the talk he had with the black eyed entity.

What was it doing here, using Rush as some sort of host and what did he mean by asking the Sykes? The moment he returned to Athlum the Marquis was going to confront the scientists about this. If they knew more about what was going on then they had to tell him for Rush's sake and Irina's. He hoped the girl was safe and now that the Conqueror was after a Remnant of his own the gods only knew what Wagram would do with Irina.

Upon entering the palace David was taken to the Congress chambers to await their arrival. Torgal remained by his side as always, his golden eyes always alert, never letting their guard down for a moment. The young blond had been escorted to his private quarters room to await the arrival of the duke so he took to looking around to pass the time. He didn't want to constantly worry about Rush or Metatron and that was another problem. David had omitted certain events from his report. No one within the Congress or even the duke knew about the black eyed entity living within Rush. David kept this to himself for two reasons. The first was that he still suspected that there was an accomplice with Wagram in the chains of power here.

He second was the Academy. Rush would become little more than a lab rat if they found out about him and Metatron. The scientists there would take the boy to find out more about the creature within him. David wouldn't let that happen to his friend. He made a silent promise that he would protect Rush when Metatron talked to him. But there was also something about the creature too that pulled at David's heart.

Even when he was staring at the Marquis with those endless black orbs David could feel the sadness pouring off him. He didn't know why for certain but he felt bad for Metatron. He felt a need to help him even though he was co-existing with Rush. Perhaps that was why David wanted to keep him safe and a secret from the world. Whatever the reason David would keep them both safe by keeping them a secret. The generals agreed with him so for the time being Rush was protected from the Congress and the Academy.

Sighing heavily David made his way to the door and left the room. Torgal said nothing but he did follow his lord. The blond continued on down the corridor until he reached the duke's room. He had seen Hermeien enter this room several times since he became ruler of Athlum and had to attend the Congress meetings. With the Conqueror making a bid for his own Remnant that didn't leave David with enough time to find Wagram's accomplice.

Maybe it was his own personal dislike for the man that made David enter the duke's room and start looking around for clues. The blond wondered where the extra guards were at this time then figured that they were probably in the street keeping the peace. As long as the Conqueror was here and in control of the Ark the people would be restless and afraid. The chamber he entered into was just like his own really nut with more paintings that were worth a fortune.

"What are we looking for in here?" Torgal questioned when he shut the door behind them.

"Any kind of link to Hermeien and Wagram. I have a feeling about this Torgal." David replied absently.

"Do you truly believe he is behind the kidnapping plot?" the general raised an eyebrow.

"I can't say for sure Torgal but if we find any kind of link then we have to act on it." David answered.

"Lord David…" Torgal called from an adjoining room. He had gone to find some sort of clue. "Strange, I had no idea that these lilies grew here."

"Lilies…" David took the flower from the general. It was a purple lily, Rush's favorite kind. "I don't see any other flowers here."

"I hear something." Torgal muttered when footsteps reached his ears.

"Quick…" David ducked into the shadows of the room along with Torgal.

"I can't believe this…he took the Ark!" Hermeien screamed when he entered his room. "That was not part of the plan!"

"The Conqueror knows what he is doing Hermeien." A familiar voice replied. David felt his blood run cold when he recognized Wagram.

"So by taking control of the Ark he wants a war?" the duke snorted.

"The only thing he wants is the location to the seals. You have yet to produce the evidence of the last two." Wagram growled lowly.

"The location to the seals isn't exactly something by family kept lying around!" Hermeien scowled.

"There is also the problem of the boy." Wagram said causing David to listen even more intently.

"What about the brat?" Hermeien asked.

"The Conqueror does not want Rush to be targeted. Once all the seals are broken then we can dispose of the boy." The mage replied with a smile.

"From the look on your face I'd say you wish for that pleasure." The duke grinned. "What's so special about that boy anyway?"

"It's not the boy…rather it's what he carries within him." Wagram said. David heard the sound of the ice portal opening up. "I shall see how Irina is doing."

"Make sure the girl knows her place. As long as she uses her power she'll be aptly rewarded." Hermeien sneered.

"Of course my lord." The mage vanished into the portal.

"The Conqueror better know what he's doing. Time to hear the verdict." Hermeien growled. He quickly left the room.

"You have your proof." Torgal muttered when they were left alone.

"They must be keeping her in Nagapur. We need to get to the palace as soon as possible." David said. He still couldn't believe that the duke was behind all this. It was one thing to suspect it but quite another to have it confirmed.

"I agree. We shall leave once the Congress makes their decision. It will be suspicious if we depart now." Torgal suggested.

"You're right. We'll inform the others then prepare for departure." David pulled the door open and quietly left the room behind.

Hours later the Congress came back with the verdict to let the Conqueror have a Remnant of their choosing and the promise to consider him a member of the Congress. As a show of good faith the blond man released the Ark before departing the city. David had told the others of his findings the moment he could reach them.

Both Emma and Blocter were more than ready to find the duke and make him pay for what he had done. Pagus had returned from the Academy when the Conqueror left and he had found some documents on Metatron or at least the legend and myth of the creature. Rush was still asleep but he looked healthier than he had when they were teleported down from the Sacred Lands. David and the generals were sitting in his chambers as Pagus told them of his findings on the entity.

"So what exactly is Metatron?" Emma questioned.

"I have only been able to find different myths and legends about a creature bearing that name but they all have one thing in common." The qsiti opened up a thick leather bound book.

"Do you think Rush ahs any idea about his…condition?" Emma muttered to David.

"We should tell him anyway, he has that right." The blond replied.

"From the various myths I read on him it seems that the one common factor is that he is a winged messenger whose appearance heralds the End of Days." Pagus murmured as he read aloud.

"_And the world was on fire as the messenger descended from the dark heavens, the avatar to our destruction and the End of Days shall come." _

"So Rush is carrying the thing that's gonna destroy the world?" Blocter scratched his head.

"It sounds too far fetched to me." Emma muttered.

"It is still just a myth." Pagus nodded his head. "But it remains the same that Rush is co-existing with another entity."

"And yet we have proof lying in that room." David motioned towards the bedroom.

"Not to mention the Conqueror's interest in him." Pagus pointed out.

"Rush may not know of the entity within him but he may still be a threat if those myth and stories have some form of truth to them." Torgal gestured towards the books.

"Whatever Metatron truly is we have more pressing issues now. We know where Irina is being kept and we have to get to Nagapur quickly." David said.

"We're ready to leave as soon as you are." Emma reported.

"Meet me at the city gates. I'll wait for Rush." David excused them. When they left he made his way to the bedroom and pushed the door open.

"Dave?" a small voice whispered.

"You're awake! Thanks the gods…" David felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart.

"I heard you guys talking. Is everything ok?" he groaned as he sat up. "How did I get here?"

"Rush, what's the last thing you remember?" David asked quietly.

"We were in the Sacred Lands and I opened that door then nothing." His cobalt eyes fell on the blond who looked grim and saddened. "What's going on Dave?"

"There's something you need to know…"


	17. Turnabout

****

Chapter Seventeen

**Turnabout **

_**Athlum**_

_**Athlum Castle**_

Four weeks passed since the events at Elysion and David was beginning to lose whatever patience he had left. When he was about to leave for Nagapur he was given an order by the Congress to head back to Athlum and watch the Conqueror's movements along her borders. When he received the order he had to wonder if Hermeien had anything to do with it but he obeyed none the less. The Conqueror had been spotted advancing his army around the Nest of Eagles two weeks ago but since then there have been no reports about his activities. The man had stopped for some reason.

Torgal and Blocter had gone out with three squads to investigate what was going on while Pagus and Emma remained in the city with David. The two generals were conversing about getting to Nagapur and finding a way into the palace in case they encountered resistance from Hermeien. The Marquis hated feeling useless but for the moment he remained in his city and watched the Conqueror as instructed by the Congress. That left only Rush and that was when David felt his heart break for the boy he considered to be his best friend. It started when they got back to Athlum and confronted the Sykes about Metatron.

David had immediately confronted them about the implications Metatron had left. By this time Rush was fully aware of what was happening to him after David explained everything back in Elysion. The boy had been hesitant to believe everything at first but he couldn't deny what was going on. He admitted that he suffered blackouts during his childhood but they seemed to stop as he got older. They were never this frequent before. It took them a little over a week to get back to Athlum and during that time Pagus was researching into different areas for the location to the last two seals.

He was convinced that one of them was in Lavafender but that would mean crossing the Great Sand Sea on foot to reach the caverns. The entire region was crawling with giant flesh eating birds, not to mention the harsh climate with its scalding hot sun and fierce sandstorms. David wouldn't risk crossing that desert just yet, not until he had proof the seal was there. As Pagus looked through history books for clues David had to confront the Sykes.

John and Marina Sykes were the best minds in the field of Remnant studies. They made breakthroughs others could only dream about. They managed to invent a Remnant detector for lack of a better term. But like all brilliant men and women they were ambitious. Almost twenty five years ago they found a Remnant that was considered to be just a myth. The Remnant, known simply as the Heavenly Eye, was found during a dig in the Sixth Path ruins.

The Sykes had been called into the area to investigate the ancient artefact by the Academy. What they found down there changed their thinking on Remnants. The Heavenly Eye wasn't a big Remnant. It was actually quite small compared to all the others that had been found over the ages. The Eye could fit in a person's hand but once placed near the eye of the holder that person was able to see a gap through the fabric of reality around them. The Heavenly Eye was created to peer into these holes in the world.

"So you used this Remnant to peer into the torn fabric around us?" David surmised. He was talking to the Sykes in his private office away from the others.

"We didn't know why those holes existed at the time. If we did then we would never have used that accursed thing." Marina placed a hand over her trembling mouth.

"For months we studied the Remnant, trying to find out its true purpose. One day we found it through a hole in the world…we saw something inside." John explained.

"But it was impossible. In theory the gap between worlds is a Dead Space where nothing exists. But there was something alive in there." Marina sighed heavily.

"Dead Space?" David questioned them.

"Scientists have all kinds of theories about the reality around us. For example the world is stacked up against other worlds, parallel to our own. And the space in between those worlds is a void of nothingness separating one dimension from the other." John explained.

"And you found Metatron within the Dead Space." David finished for him.

"Yes, we found him with the Eye. And that was when we found another function for it." Marina glanced at her pale husband.

"Once we found the entity the Eye locked onto it. Nothing we did could make the Eye look away from the entity. Eventually we decided to study it." John rubbed his face tiredly.

"It took us five years to figure it out but we managed to use the Heavenly Eye to draw the entity out from the Dead Space. The only problem was that it couldn't stay in this world for very long." Marina explained. "But every time the Eye pulled him into our world it recorded data on the event."

"Eventually we gathered enough information for the Eye to give out a solution." Marina said.

"The Remnant knew what Metatron was. It told you how to make Rush a suitable host." David realized.

"Yes…the people who built the Remnants must have used the same means to study it. The information we translated from the ancient language allowed us to use runes and magic to create a host." Marina looked stricken as she talked about it.

"And you used Rush...you did something to him." David couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"Gods we never wanted to do that! We were just desperate to learn what it was. We didn't know what it would do to him." Marina cried.

"Just tell me what happened." David pressured them. "If this Metatron is a threat then I need to know everything."

"The magic we used essentially made Rush's body a container to hold the entity. He was completely unaware of what was happening to him at the time. Then the entity communicated with us." John looked sick.

"What did he say?" David murmured.

"Enough to know we made a terrible mistake." Marina whispered.

"We tried to send Metatron back but the magic fused him with Rush. There was no way we could send him back to the Dead Space without sending Rush there with him." John rubbed his haggard face.

"The only other way we assumed he would return to his realm was if the host...died." Marina whispered the last part.

"We never wanted to do it! We loved him so much but Metatron couldn't stay here. So we left him...oh god, we left him to die out there!" Marina broke and began to sob.

"Please, it was the only option left. We never wanted it to end like that." Tears were falling from John's tiered eyes as he held his sobbing wife.

"But Rush said that his parents...he said that...oh my god." David slumped into his chair. "Rush is your son?"

"He has no idea Lord David. He doesn't remember us. It's better that way." Marina wiped his red eyes.

"But doesn't he have that right?" David hissed. How could parents do something this inhuman to their own flesh and blood was beyond him?

"How will it change anything if he knew the truth?" John scowled. "We have to live with it and Irina has no idea about Rush. We lied to her all her life."

"So you'll just lie to him now? Look, I won't condone what you did but you should tell Rush this. Metatron can speak through him now." David explained. He sighed heavily as he continued. "Rush cannot be harmed in a fight. More than likely it has something to do with Metatron."

"This is our fault. We want to fix what we did." Marina pleaded.

"Right now we need to observe the Conqueror but we know where your daughter is. You have my word that Irina will be home safely." David stood up. "But Rush deserves to know the truth."

"You really care about him don't you?" Marina looked into blue eyes.

"Yes I do. I care about Rush and I won't stand to see him hurt." David said through gritted teeth. "Not even by his own family."

"Please, don't tell him yet. We'll tell him the truth but we need time. Please, as his friend don't tell him." Marina begged.

"Very well..." David relented. A loud knock at his door broke the conversation. "Enter!"

"Lord David," Emma entered the chamber. "We have received word that a section of the Conqueror's army has entered the Nest of Eagles. They are preparing for battle."

"Dammit..." David groaned. "We need to stop them in their tracks. Send word to Celapelis to protect their borders. Instruct Torgal, Blocter and Pagus to gather squads together for battle immediately."

"Right away Lord David." Emma bowed then left.

"But what about Rush?" John asked.

"He is a decent fighter and someone I can rely on. If he is still unwell he shall remain here. Even if he is your son that will not change how I treat him. He's my best friend." With a wistful smile David left the room behind.

* * *

Rush could honestly say that he still felt sick and suffered headaches but he was determined to go with David and help him in the battle. He didn't want to stay behind when he could help out. But the others were worried that he's suffer another blackout. Since the seals were beginning to break the headaches and visions were getting worse and more frequent. And there was the constantly feeling of dread coiling within his belly since the last time Metatron took control.

Rush frowned as he thought about the supposed creature sharing his body. It just sounded too fantastical to be real but David didn't strike Rush as the kind of guy to make up such a fantastic lie. The blond was telling the truth...it was just too hard to swallow.

Sighing he made his way to the garden to think. Rush had been approached by David earlier today with the options of staying in Athlum to get better or to head to the Nest of Eagles. The Marquis admitted that he wanted Rush out of harm's way. He didn't doubt the brunet's ability; he just didn't want him to have an attack on the open battlefield.

He winced as another jolt of pain laced across his skull. His headache was refusing to dissipate no matter how much medicinal herbs he took. He thought about telling David but he didn't want to add more worries to the blond. Rush blushed a little as he thought about the handsome blond. Nobody cared about his well being before. It was a nice feeling to know that he was wanted. And therein lays his newest problem. Rush had known for a while that his eyes wandered to boys his own age, even men a little older than himself.

Dancing for men and women most of his life allowed him admire the various people who came to be entertained. He never had a steady relationship before but he did watch and admire from a distance. Rush never really thought about finding anyone he could like and now this. How was he going to handle having a crush on the ruler of Athlum?

For the moment Rush let his worries melt way as he danced in the garden.

* * *

**Note-**And here's a little background on what the Sykes did to Rush. Coming up next the battle at the Nest of Eagles and Rush's confrontation with the Conqueror. Will it all end in tears? Tune in for the next chapter coming very soon. And I'm off to see Friday the 13th tomarrow :) See ya soon wonderful readers.


	18. Metatron

**Note**-Sorry guys for the late chapter but I've been snowed under at work that I didn't have the time for fun writing. Well here's the next instalment and remember to review. Lots of love from me.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Metatron**

_**Athlum**_

It had been three days since David and the Four Generals left for the Nest of Eagles and the tense atmosphere within Athlum was suffocating. Rush worked at the Warrior's Honour to keep his mind off things but it didn't work. Everywhere he went he heard whispers from the people concerning their lord and the battle he was marching into. John and Marina helped to keep him occupied also by telling him of their machine that could locate Remnants not yet discovered across the world. Rush was intrigued by the two scientists and their theories concerning Remnants.

From the way they talked about their daughter Rush could tell that they loved her very much, they thought the world of her and this only made Rush want to find her as soon as possible. Once Dave and the others got back in one piece they would head to Nagapur to rescue the young girl. Despite the stories he heard from the Sykes he couldn't help but feel alone. The emptiness and anger that resided in his heart since he was abandoned long ago were still fresh, maybe those kinds of wounds never truly healed with time.

The brunet had just finished his shift at the pub and was making his way back to the castle. He practically lived there now and he could talk to the Sykes all he wanted so he wouldn't feel lonely. The castle was kind of quiet without the others around, so much so that Rush wasn't quite used to the silence now. Sighing he walked through the streets, stopping off to pick up some supplies from the stalls. There was no doubt that the city would be protected from invasion thanks to the Valeria's Heart but there was still the chance that Dave and the others wouldn't make it back alive.

Rush felt his heart clench at the thought. He should've gone with them to the Nest of Eagles but the moment that thought entered his mind his head began to pound. The headaches were getting worse lately and he was getting back nosebleeds too. Rush knew that his ailment had something to do with Metatron but he still found the whole thing hard to swallow. Rush paid for his supplies with a smile as he pushed those thoughts out of his aching head. He was planning on making something special for Dave's return to the city.

Growing up in various cities and towns allowed Rush to gain a certain knowledge about cuisines and how to make simple but delicious dishes. He was planning on making a pie with the juiciest berries he could find. He knew that David had a thing for berries. Blushing slightly Rush grinned as he eyed the contents of the bag he was carrying then he started to head back towards the castle. He had just neared the entrance when he heard people screaming from across the Town Square.

Immediately Rush grabbed the silver dagger he kept on him at all times for protection. He ran back towards the square to see people running in all directions. Rush felt his blood run cold when he saw a familiar figure walking across the square, disposing of anyone who came near him. The Conqueror had a blank expression on his face, never betraying what he was thinking or feeling as he walked towards the castle. Rush had a feeling that this man was after the Valeria Heart.

"Don't take another step!" Rush winced as the Conqueror cut his way through the soldiers trying to stop him.

"He's too strong! Protect the civilians!" one man yelled at his comrades.

"So you are here." The red coated man stopped in front of Rush.

"You've come for the Heart." It wasn't a question.

"But you already know why." The Conqueror replied. "You have the knowledge, all the answers within you."

"You mean Metatron." Rush frowned. He didn't miss the look of longing in the Conqueror's dark eyes.

"Yes…he has the answers." A hand was raised. "Now I will have the Remnant."

"I won't let you have it!" Rush got into a defensive stance.

"You do not have a choice in the matter. This has happened before and it will happen again." The Conqueror replied.

"What are you talking about?" Rush demanded angrily. "Just who is Metatron?"

"You won't understand. You can never hope to understand just who he is." The blond man scowled.

"It was a diversion wasn't it? The battle Dave and the others are walking into." Rush realized with sickening clarity.

"By the time they return it will be too late. Do not make this any harder than it has to be." The man walked towards Rush slowly.

"You won't take the Remnant." Rush warned again.

"I know you cannot be destroyed. But you do not have the strength to fight me boy." The Conqueror raised one hand.

"Yeah, well I was never a good listener." Rush smirked bitterly then charged at the man.

His dagger was knocked from his hand then the Conqueror slammed his fist into Rush's stomach with enough force to send the boy flying back across the square. The brunet coughed violently from the pain as he staggered back to his feet. The Conqueror was making his way towards the castle at a steady pace. Rush growled as he charged again. He bent down and retrieved a sword lying on the ground and readied a Shock spell to try and slow the man down.

The Conqueror didn't even flinch when the spell hit him in the back but he did stop and turned around to stare at the stubborn boy. Rush swung his sword but the man caught it in his hands. The brunet gasped when the Conqueror hit him across the face hard enough to make him see stars. The boy swung his own fist and caught the taller man in the stomach. He felt a flicker of triumph when the man let go of the sword with a hiss of pain. Bending down Rush twirled his body and let his foot connect with the Conqueror's legs.

The man buckled a little but didn't lose his footing. Rush cried out when the man brought his fist down upon his exposed back. The brunet lost his breath as he fell to the floor. The Conqueror slammed his foot into Rush's stomach leaving him in agony and winded. He felt another agonizing headache coming on and his nose began to bleed profusely. The pain was practically blinding him and he screamed.

It felt like someone was driving red hot nails into his skull repeatedly. Struggling to get back to his feet Rush blinked to clear his blurry vision only to see the Conqueror raising his hands towards the Valeria Heart. Rush staggered towards his enemy even as the telltale Luminescence began to glow around the Remnant. The brunet lunged forward and thrust the sword into the Conqueror's back. Rush felt hot blood slide onto his skin and for a few moments nothing happened. Then the Conqueror moved.

"This is pointless." The blond man snarled as he turned around with incredible speed and smacked Rush to the side.

"I…won't let…you win." Rush gasped out. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"You will not die but the pain will be with you. You'll wish for your death." The Conqueror promised.

"I've never begged for anything!" Rush screamed out.

"So this is what it comes down to for you?" the Conqueror smiled coldly. Your friends are gone, fighting a battle that will have no significance? You have no friends, no family…take them away and what do you have left?"

He charged forward with his fist raised ready to make sure the boy caused no more trouble for him this day. Just as he reached the boy a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip. The Conqueror frowned slightly then tried to pull his hand free. Something akin to worry formed in his heart when the boy looked up and him and endless black eyes stared into his own dark blue ones.

"He's got me." Metatron smirked. Lashing out he pushed the blond man away from him across the square.

"Metatron? What is this?" the Conqueror asked angrily.

"I thought that was pretty obvious. I'm stopping you from performing the Cleansing Ritual." The black eyed entity answered.

"That is not possible. You have been called from the Dead Space, you're purpose must be carried out." The Conqueror snarled.

"Yes, I was pulled from my hibernation by two ambitious scientists but the world has not called me." Metatron circled his opponent.

"The signs are all visible. The seals will be broken and you shall be released." Metatron sighed heavily at the man before him.

"Don't you understand? This world does not wish for its destruction. They did not call me here." Black eyes shimmered.

"That doesn't matter. You would have been called eventually. They all call you to come and finish them. Even the creators of the Remnants called for you." The Conqueror pointed out.

"The last great extinction." Metatron murmured quietly. "But the Remnants survived and with them the species of this world survived too. They came back sooner than we could have anticipated."

"Everyone will wish for you in time. End their lives now and let the cycle continue." The blond man intoned.

"So what? I'm here. Let's just get this over with? Is that the answer?" Metatron scowled.

"Why are you so adamant about protecting them?" his opponent growled.

"Because maybe this time these people are worth saving. Maybe I got a wake up call in a way you'll never understand." His black eyes examined the place around him. "I've been part of this boy's existence since his childhood. I saw the world through his eyes and I feel what he feels."

"He has poisoned you." The Conqueror whispered lowly. "You are the Angel of Death, the right hand of God. You're duty is to prepare the world for His arrival."

"Our God? A creature that gorges itself on the ashes of a devastated world when the people beg for death? I don't know about you but I'm sick of being a puppet." Metatron smirked coldly.

"You can't hope to stop Him." The Conqueror snarled angrily.

"I know that. Nothing can stop Him once he arrives from the Dead Space. But I'm not sticking to the plan this time Conqueror." Metatron spat the name out. "And that scares the shit out of you doesn't it?"

"I'll break the other two seals. Once you are free from this mortal flesh the poison will be washed from you." The Conqueror vowed.

"You won't change what I feel now. Break the seals if you can but I'm telling you this now, I've cut off my strings. I won't destroy a world that does not desire annihilation." Metatron cried out as searing pain raced through his skull.

Rush was gaining back control on his body. The last thing Metatron saw was the Conqueror making his way to the Valeria Heart.

"Rush…I'm sorry."


	19. Burning

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Burning**

_**Nest of Eagles**_

_**Aftermath of the battle**_

David wasn't sure what day it was when he finally opened his eyes. All he knew was that his body felt heavy, his face was wet and sticky and he felt as if he had been trampled on by an army. He groaned painfully as he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dying sunlight until he recognized the place he was in. it was the camp set up by his generals before they marched into the Nest of Eagles. He saw Emma, Torgal, Blocter and Pagus taking care of their troops as best they could all the while looking haggard and exhausted from the fight. David could remember the massacre so very clearly. He knew that the fluid on his clothes and face was blood from his enemies. He had sliced through them with all the skills he possessed then used the Gae Bolg to reduce the numbers of the army by at least half.

Emma and Torgal had been engaged in a fight with Roeas while Pagus and Blocter took on Castanea. The Marquis wanted to give his allies as much of an advantage as possible so he took his own squad and took on the units of the army. His Remnant cut through them so cleanly and effortlessly but the battle had been bloody all the same. David was no stranger to fighting; he was a skilled swordsman and never fled from a battle yet. The last thing he remembered was feeling so very tired and then darkness. Using the Gae Bolg and the lesser Ex Machina attack had drained his strength.

David was no fool. He knew that repeated use of the Remnant would cut his life expectancy down. His father lost his life to the power of this Remnant in service of his home and his people. David was more than aware of the possibility of his Remnant killing him one day but he never truly thought about it until now. He felt so weak and sick to the point he couldn't even get up from the ground. He saw Emma watching him with unshielded concern and he winced from the look. He didn't want to see that look on his maternal figure's face. She knew the risks also but that didn't make it any easier to bear.

Forcing his body to move David stood up and approached the generals gathered around a campfire. Once everyone was rested up and well fed then they would make the trek back to Athlum. Pagus gave him a report on the events after the battle. David was shocked to learn he had been asleep for two days but he managed to hide his feelings from the others. They had lost over a quarter of their numbers and both Roeas and Castanea had vanished from the Nest of Eagles when it became clear that the Athlum forces had won the fight.

David cursed that they escaped but the army had been destroyed and that was what mattered to him. No doubt the Duke of Celapelis would want a full report on the battle. Now that the Conqueror had lost a portion of his army the man may hold back from his threat of taking Remnants and allow the Congress to make their decision concerning his application for one of his own.

This left David with the perfect opportunity to go to Nagapur and find Irina Sykes. He was still convinced that Hermeien was holding her in his palace and that conversation he overhead in Elysion only cemented his concerns. David sighed when his stomach began to growl quite loudly. Emma grinned at the sheepish look on his face then went to find him something to eat. Torgal reported that the rest of the men and women were well rested and fed and ready to go home as soon as their Marquis was well enough to travel.

David hated feeling weak in front of others but he still felt so tired and his head was aching. His right eye, where the Remnant was located, was throbbing. He wanted to go back to sleep but his pride prevented that from happening. The blond wanted to get his people home safely then set out for Nagapur before Irina vanished again. And he also wanted to see Rush. David had missed the brunet's presence, his bright smile and the remarks he made.

He even missed the way he called him Dave. Since their first meeting Rush had always treated him as just another person and the change was actually refreshing. His stomach felt like butterflies were dancing in there at the thought of the cute brunet. David flushed as the cute thought. Where had that come from anyway? But he couldn't deny that Rush was cute with his bright eyes, silky soft hair that reminded David of the richest chocolate and snow white skin…oh gods, what was he thinking? He was thankfully distracted from his thoughts by Torgal.

"What is it?" David asked when the sovani reached him.

"There's a scout here from Athlum. He needs to see you immediately." Torgal answered. David frowned by followed the general through the camp.

"My lord," the man gasped when he saw David. "Please, you must come back to Athlum."

"Tell me what happened." David said calmly.

"It was the Conqueror my lord." David felt his blood run. "He came to the city but people reported that they saw Rush engage him in battle." David felt his heart stop.

"What happened? Is Rush safe?" David choked out.

"The Valeria Heart was taken." The scout said.

"Oh no…" Pagus breathed out.

"No…gods dammit this was a trap!" Emma growled. Her eyes flashed with rage. "This was all a diversion to get the Remnant."

"But how is Rush? You said he fought the Conqueror." Pagus spoke up.

"Rush confronted him but he collapsed soon afterwards. The people nearby at the time claimed that Rush had black eyes at the time and he was talking to the Conqueror as if…as if they knew each other." The scout reported.

"Metatron…" Blocter frowned.

"The entity tried to protect the city. We may have to look into this mater." Torgal murmured.

"Where's Rush now?" David asked quickly.

"Rush was taken to the castle. We couldn't stop the Conqueror. He cut through us without an effort." The scout reported.

"Lord David, you still need to rest." Emma knew that look on his face.

"Never mind about me Emma, we need to get back to Athlum now." David said firmly.

"Pagus and I will head to Celapelis to report this to the duke." Torgal said.

"Very well, once you're back in Athlum we'll head to Nagapur. If we get Irina back we may have a chance against the Conqueror." David nodded.

"Understood my lord." Emma ordered the squads to move out.

* * *

_**Athlum**_

It was madness when they returned to the city. The people were praying to the gods for help, some were leaving the city already while others hid inside their homes and refused to emerge. David shuddered at the sight of the castle without the Valeria Heart shadowing the city. He couldn't believe that the battle at the Nest of Eagles was all a smoke screen so that the Heart could be taken. The scout had reported that somehow the Heart had shrunk to the size of a talisman.

They would think up a plan to get the Heart back but for now David wanted to make sure that Rush was safe. Emma and Torgal had gone to Celapelis to hand in their report on the battle while Blocter made sure the survivors of the fight got home safely. Pagus stayed alongside David to check up on Rush. The Marquis walked through the throne room and out into the guest chambers. Pagus was directly behind the worried blond but he breathed out his relief when they reached Rush's room.

Upon entering the bedchambers David immediately saw his friend lying curled up on the blankets. His face was too pale to be healthy and he had dark bags under his eyes. Dried blood was on his nose and upper lip and some had pooled lightly against the pillow. Rush looked so very sick and his breathing was labored. Pagus wasted no time in hopping over to the bed and examining the boy.

The qsiti noticed that the marks on his arms had grown. The tattoos had extended somehow and more words were visible. It was probably more lines from the lullaby. The text seemed to wrap itself around his wrists and upper arms now. They looked like snakes slithering along his pale flesh. Just looking at them now made Pagus feel deep unease. He guessed that these feelings were linked to Metatron's appearance when the Conqueror came for the Valeria Heart.

"Rush?" David murmured when the not began to stir.

"Dave? You're back…" Rush gurgled as he opened his eyes. David flinched at the glassy orbs staring up at him.

"We won the battle Rush." David nodded with a small smile. "I know what happened here too."

"I'm sorry…tried to stop him." Rush mumbled.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Rush. I'm just glad you're safe, really glad." David whispered fiercely.

"Thank you…" the brunet smiled. "But…Metatron was the one who tired to stop the Conqueror."

"The people who witnessed the fight claimed that Rush's eyes were black at the time." Pagus stroked his shin.

"What does he want?" David muttered. He sighed as he glanced at his sickly friend. "We're going after Irina when everyone is rested up."

"And I'm coming with you." Rush sat up.

"No you're not. You're too sick Rush." David was firm about this.

"Dave, I want to come with you guys this time. Look, I heard Metatron say something about Nagapur before I passed out. Maybe the location to the other seals is there as well as Irina." Rush pointed out.

"Then we'll bring that information back." David replied.

"Look, Metatron has already helped before and he tried to protect the Valeria Heart." Rush said with conviction. "Dave, we might need him if things get back. Hermeien won't let Irina go without a fight."

"He does have a point my lord." Pagus said softly.

"There's no way I can talk you out of this is there?" David sighed heavily.

"You'd have to tie me to the bed to get me to stay here." Rush crossed his arms. David couldn't help it, a vision entered his mind with those words.

_Rush lying spread eagled on his bed, wrists and ankles bound by silk scarves, his beautiful skin flushed against the sheets. Those gorgeous eyes opened to reveal lust filled crystal blue orbs. His mouth was slightly parted, a pink tongue running across pouty lips. He was a feast just waiting to be devoured. _

"Dave, you ok?" Rush asked when his friend started to space out.

"F-Fine!" David squeaked when he felt his face practically light up like a furnace. What the hell was he thinking like that for anyway?

"Alright, but get some rest. I promise I'll tell you when we leave for Nagapur."

"Thanks Dave." Rush squeezed his hand. The Marquis nodded then left the room along with Pagus.

Now they had a plan to draw up to rescue Irina Sykes.


	20. Aqueducts

**Chapter Twenty**

**Aqueducts **

_**Nagapur**_

Three weeks after the Nest of Eagles battle the Marquis of Athlum was finally able to reach Nagapur. Word spread like wildfire concerning the extraction of the Valeria Heart and the people demanded action to be taken to protect their own Remnants. The Congress was handling the situation as best they could while Hermeien was mysteriously absent since the theft of the Heart. Now in Nagapur David sent the others to make preparations for their excursion into the only place they could access, the Aqueducts.

The ancient system of tunnels ran under the palace and was rumored to be an escape tunnel for royalty in times of rebellion or war. Torgal had contacts within the palace and he managed to get a copy of the map for the tunnels. Rush, despite his claims to be fine, looked haggard and sickly. He still ate healthily and he was strong enough to make the trip to Nagapur but he looked terrible. David didn't voice his concerns but that didn't stop him from glancing at his companion just to be reassured that Rush wouldn't collapse. Pagus was convinced that his sickly complexion was because of Metatron's added influence over the boy.

Rush had admitted that as a child he never had trouble before but then again he didn't know he was sharing his body with another creature. The visions had stopped and that alone was a blessing. Rush's headaches had finally gone away leaving him with a clear mind. Metatron had not made another appearance and for that David was grateful. It wasn't worth it if the entity kept making Rush sick every time he took control. Blocter, Torgal and Emma were at the docks finishing up on the plan while Pagus went to retrieve more herbs.

David had been sent into the palace to talk to the lords of the surrounding areas and to try and convince them that he and his generals would stop the Conqueror. Frankly he was getting sick and tired of repeating the same tune. Even now David didn't truly believe they could fight the blond man but Rush was convinced that with Metatron they stood a chance at winning. While everyone was getting ready Rush was wandering around the city checking out the newest weapons and armour. He didn't see the woman until he bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Rush helped her up then when she glared at him he let out a laugh. "Oh, it's you Emma, old lady. Thank god, I thought I made an ass of myself."

"You just did." The Emma look-a-like scowled angrily. "Just who are you?"

"O-OH! Oh man…" it was then that Rush realized that 'Emma' was younger, her face didn't have those small scars and her hair was lighter in colour. "I'm Rush, I'm sorry, it's just that you look like Emma Honeywell."

"There's a reason for that." The woman muttered. "I am her daughter Emmy."

"Wow, the old girl has a kid!" Rush smiled brightly. "So what are you doing here?"

"It's my Rite of Passage if you must know." Emmy crossed her arms. "To truly earn my place in the Honeywell Clan I have to seek out my own Remnant."

"Did you find one?" Rush asked.

"Not yet but I heard about the Valeria Heart and came here. Is my mother with you?" Emmy questioned the brunet.

"Yeah, she's with the other generals. Oh…ah, do you wanna see her?" Rush replied. Emmy raised an eyebrow then glanced to the other side of the street.

"Rush?" David called to the brunet.

"You got away from the vultures Dave?" Rush grinned while the Marquis smiled a little.

"Lord David." Emmy bowed before him.

"Emmy, it's been a while." The blond smiled at her. "You look magnificent as ever."

"Flattery my dear David." She grinned at him. "So can I speak to my mother? I heard about the Heart."

"She's at the docks with Torgal and Blocter. They'll be pleased to see you I'm sure." David reached out and pulled the woman into a hug. "It really is good to see you Emmy."

"I missed you too." She smiled when he let her go. "Rush, you're a strange character but it was nice meeting you. Call me old girl again and I'll have to smack you."

"You know her?" Rush muttered. He wondered if Dave could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, I grew up with her when Emma took care of me. She's like a sister." David said fondly.

"Oh…that's nice." Rush felt stupid. The boiling jealousy that was there was now gone leaving him blushing like an idiot.

"Are you ok? You're red." David pointed out.

"I'm fine, I feel a lot better now." Rush said quickly.

"Come on then, we're to meet Emma and the others at the Aqueducts entrance." David motioned for Rush to follow him.

"So what's the plan Dave?" Rush walked alongside him.

"We're going to enter the palace via the Aqueducts as you know. Once we're inside we've go to the Cherry Pavilion and into the private chambers. Hopefully Irina will be there." David answered.

Rush followed his friend back across the marketplace of the city. A middle aged man who was also a friend of Torgal's was standing guard at the top of a staircase. When he spotted David coming his way he stepped aside then went back to guarding the area. Rush followed the blond down the stone steps until they came to a small walkway that lined the river.

Torgal, Blocter and Pagus were there at the entrance to the tunnels while Emma was locked in an argument with her equally hard headed daughter. From what Rush could gather from the hissed argument Emmy had been informed of their plan to enter the palace and find Irina. She wanted to help them any way she could. She did point out to her mother that she was equally as skilled with two blades and they could sue all the help they could get.

"And how exactly did Emmy find out about this excursion?" David raised an eyebrow at the generals.

"Sorry…" a guilty looking Blocter murmured sheepishly.

"You cannot come with us Emmy. If we are wrong then this will be seen as an aggressive act against Nagapur" Emma warned her.

"I am not a child mother. I can help you with this mission and this way I can complete my Rite of Passage. Would you deny me that?" Emmy challenged her.

"You always were a stubborn brat." Emma groused. She could argue with her daughter until she was blue in the face but Emmy had a valid point.

"Emmy, I won't order you to come but we will appreciate your skills." David spoke up.

"I won't let you down my lord." She smiled gratefully. "And I want to be filled in on what has been going on since I left Athlum."

"Is everyone ready?" David glanced at the others.

Rush was beside the blond as they entered the tunnels. Once inside Emma shut the steel gates behind them. Torgal had already memorized the layout of the Aqueducts from the map he had been given. It would only be a matter of time before they reached the inner section of the palace. The tunnels were separated into two systems that could only be accessed from moveable platforms that crossed the dark waters.

The group of seven stepped onto the first large metal platform and when David pulled the lever it shot across the water to the other side of the tunnel. Once they stepped off Torgal led them down a ladder into the ankle high water. There were a lot of dead ends in this section and they had no time for any detours. Rush groaned at the feeling of the mucky water sloshing around his feet. He could feel he ice cold liquid seeping through his shoes. With his luck he'd end up catching a cold.

They navigated through the maze like tunnels until they came to a fork. Torgal closed his amber eyes to concentrate for a few moments. He took the group down the left side of the tunnel until they came to a set of stairs. They would have to pass through the next section to get into the palace but only after climbing over various different stone platforms. The water in the lower section of the Aqueducts came up to Rush's knees now. There was a horrid smell coming from somewhere up ahead.

He had been told that there were rumours of beasts making their nests here and if that stench was any indication of the monsters they would be large, nasty and probably have a taste for flesh. Torgal managed to get the group up to the next platform without getting into any skirmishes with the local wildlife. From the vantage point David could distinctly see the other side of the tunnels. He saw a metal grating that looked like a door out of this place.

They were getting closer to escaping from here. Emma and her daughter were staying at the back of the group, their dual blades drawn and ready to defend their lord and comrades. Rush couldn't help but notice just how alike Emmy was to her mother. His attention was drawn away from them when they had to climb down another ladder. The water was getting thicker the further they went into the slimy tunnels and that smell only became more potent. Rush had a feeling he would be spending at least two hours in a bath tub when he got back home.

It took the group twenty minutes to climb across the various stone platforms and down the ladders. Whoever designed this place had a twisted sense of humour. When they reached the metal grating Torgal pulled it open to reveal stones stairs leading upwards. From his memories Torgal knew that there was a small chamber at the top of the stairs then a door that would take them into the actual palace itself. The group ran up the steps and into the chamber.

Upon entering the chamber David immediately spotted what looked like a large two headed statue. The moment the group stepped into the chamber the statue began to move. David watched in a mixture of shock and fascination as the statue split itself in two, leaving two stone creatures blocking their exit from the Aqueducts.

The creatures were hovering slightly off the ground, horns sprouted from their heads and talons long enough to slice through bones were visible. David wouldn't be surprised if it was Wagram who had a hand in this. The creatures stared at the group for a moment before letting out a deafening shriek and charging towards them.

* * *

**Note- **Sorry that this chapter is a little late but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also I couldn't remember the boss you had to fight once you left the Nagapur Aqueducts. I will be changing certain bosses for the benefit of this story so bear with me. Also if anyone remembers what was the name of the boss you had to fight in the Aqueducts before the Gate to Hell? Thanks again and review!


End file.
